Mother Knows Best
by MadameWright1551
Summary: Frigga ayuda a Loki a escapar de Asgard, pero un error de calculos los envía a los dos a diferentes partes de NYC. Loki, desorientado y sin poderes es atropellado y rociado con Pepperspray por una ejecutiva de Fashion Ave. y su hermano menor. Cuando Frigga decide que los dos permanecerán en la tierra, verá que vivir como una familia midgardiana será toda una aventura que no imaginó
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel, con excepción de los OC que intervengan.**

**Prólogo**

_"Frigga se amarra a tí como la madre de un niño que se ha ahogado" dijo Odin dando un paso hacia él "Pero es muy tarde para que pueda salvarte. El niño que conocía está muerto y lo único que queda es una criatura que no puedo reconocer"_

_Loki quizo decir algo más pero fue acallado por él._

_"Ten presente que Frigga es la única razón por la que sigues vivo, pero esta será la última vez que la verás." Sentenció "Pasarás el resto de tus días en el encierro, Loki Laufeyson."_

_ –Thor, The Dark World Prelude #2_

**1.**

**La Caída**

**Asgard,**

**Mazmorras del Palacio.**

Sus pasos eran mecánicos, pero estaba lejos de sentirse adormecido, más bien la furia crecía en el, avivando el fuego de su odio. El aire se volvía más pesado de lo que podía recordar. Era como si ya no estuviera acostumbrado nunca más a la atmósfera asgardiana, como si su propio cuerpo ahora le recordara que no pertenecía allí, y jamás lo haría. Aunque también podía atribuírselo al hecho de que estaban varios metros bajo tierra en las mazmorras del palacio. Era escoltado por más guardias de los que lo llevaron a aquella celda de vidrio en la fortaleza flotante del hombre del parche. Era una sensación bastante peculiar, y cómica a la vez. Ahora había sido enviado al confinamiento eterno por Odin, quien también tenía un parche. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su ingenio para idear una manera de escapar, desde el momento en el que piso de nuevo las ruinas del puente Bifröst. Podían tenerlo sujeto de manos, pero por más que lo encadenaran, no iban a poder quitarle sus poderes, y eso había sido un error más bien absurdo viniendo del Padre de Todo.

Lo llevaron hasta su celda dónde lo dejaron finalmente libre de sus esposas. Las puertas de metal y energía fueron cerradas, y aquel guardia le dedicó una sonrisa mas bien burlona, que a Loki no le hizo la menor gracia. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad de salir de ese odioso calabozo él sería el primero de quién se desharía.

Podía ver en el reflejo de los grandes espejos de la pared, su propio rostro a través de lo barrotes. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo ahora. Él quien era y debió haber sido el rey... Habría conquistado Midgard, pero no para imponer un régimen de terror, sería para gobernarlo como su pa- Odin lo hacía sobre los nueve reinos, e incluso habría adoptado un infante de su raza y lo habría criado como suyo junto a sus propios hijos quienes heredarían Midgard de él.

Lineas quebradas se dibujaron sobre el espejo platinado con un sonido cortante, mientras que aun él podía observar su cara llena de golpes y raspones que apenas comenzaban a sanar.

* * *

_**Cuatro meses después...**_

**New York City**

**Columbus Ave. 10: 29 AM**

Hace tres años había perfeccionado el arte de correr con tacones por medio midtown con el propósito de cumplir todas las ordenes de _Carlota Di Marge_, Jefa ejecutiva de la revista internacional de moda _Fabulous_. El sueldo era una maravilla, aunque a cambio tuviera que sacrificar tiempo para ella, pero si podía costearse una casa en _Chelsea_ y mantenerla a flote junto con el terrorista de su hermano menor, ochenta horas de trabajo a la semana realmente parecían solo diez. Era estricta en su trabajo, más que nada, incluso tenía un par de sobrenombres entre sus empleados que no le hacía muy feliz, pero se acostumbró a ignorarlos; tales como La Reina Mala, la Princesa de Hielo o la Bruja Blanca.

Ahora corría con un par de bolsas de _Banana Republic _y otra de _Louis_ _Vuitton_ en la mano derecha, de la cual colgaba inútilmente su bolso de mano y el celular; mientras que con la izquierda sostenía un capuchino descremado con caramelo y nueces de _Starbucks_ y una caja de chocolates suecos de _Chocolatier_ en el _Rockefeller_ Center. Estaba apenas a unas cuadras del edificio Di Marge, dónde estaba la base de operaciones de la revista –a dos cuadras de Baker y a la vuelta de la ostentosa torre Stark de la cual tenía malos recuerdos pues la ultima vez que estuvo allí fue para sacar a su hermano, Milo del lío en el que se había metido con la seguridad al hacer ese tonto graffiti en contra de los Vengadores justo al lado de la entrada de servicio. –, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar bruscamente.

Se vio obligada a detenerse en medio de la acera y colocar un par de cosas sobre un muro de granito para poder acceder a su teléfono con facilidad.

"Esta es Rebecca Hawkins, asistente en Jefe de Fabulous Magazine ¿en qué puedo servirle?" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y con un tono de maquina contestadora.

"¿Por qué aun no tengo mi capuchino descremado?" demandó la otra voz con un acento italiano. Rebecca sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

"Ya estoy subiendo a su oficina, Jefe" contestó echándose encima todos los demás paquetes y comenzaba a correr hacia el edificio.

"Cuando subas puedes decirle a Patrick que espero que haya enviado la invitación a la gala de Primavera a las hermanas Rosemont y al capitán Steve Rogers." dijo casi en un lamento. "él tiene que venir al evento, es nuestro mayor atractivo. Toda esta colección de los vengadores necesita un rostro. También comunicate con Margarita Sánchez para las fotografías de los modelos masculinos."

"Sí, señora." dijo mientras cruzaba trabajosamente por las puertas giratorias.

"Y, Becca..."

"¿Sí?" Ya había logrado presionar el botón del ascensor.

"Traeme uno de esos _biscuits_ ingleses de la cafetería cuando subas, y que no tenga azúcar." dijo antes de colgar la linea.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Rebecca solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro exhausto mientras entraba en esas puertas doradas. Dejó salir un gritito de desesperación una vez se cerró.

La luz marcó el piso numero cuarenta y tres y fue aquí dónde descendió. Por ahora las oficinas estaban en ese piso temporalmente, mientras los pisos cuarenta y cuatro al cincuenta eran reparados por el incidente de cuatro meses atrás. Todos en la sala superior de edición y redacción se quedaron callados cuando la vieron cruzar por las puertas del ascensor. Rebecca tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a caminar. Cruzó hasta la recepción donde dejó la caja de chocolates en el mostrador. Él sujeto de cabello rubio y azul le sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Buenos días, señorita Hawkins" dijo escondiendo el libro de _sudokus_ que estaba completando. Rebecca solo levantó una ceja y decidió ignorarlo.

"Envíale estos al capitán Steve Rogers, su dirección esta pegada en la tarjeta de invitación a la Gala. Las hermanas, Jeanette y Lucy Rosemont también están esperando las invitaciones." indicó pasádole unas anotaciones de una libreta pequeña y negra que sacó de su bolso. "El mensajero se debe referir a ellas como Señorita y señorita, sin excepción."

Patrick asintió tomando lo que Rebecca acababa de pasarle. A continuación, se dirigió al cubiculo de la encargada de relaciones públicas, Marie Anderson quien estaba dormitando sobre su puesto de trabajo. Golpeó el biombo divisor, llamando su atención de manera inmediata.

"Señorita Hawkins" dijo en un tartamudeo "lo siento, yo estaba..."

"Durmiendo en el trabajo, lo noté" dijo con severidad, sin que Marie tuviera el menor chance de contestarle algo en su defensa. "Envía un ramo de orquídeas blancas, escucha bien, Princesa. Blancas, a la oficina de Maximilian Herling de _Herling Style_, su perro poodle de doce años falleció y mas nos vale que él piense que a Carlota le importa."

"Sí, señorita" dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Rebecca permaneció mirándola pero Marie parecía no reaccionar.

"¡Es para hoy!" regañó levantando ligeramente la voz. Marie dio un respingo y enseguida descolgó el teléfono con torpeza y marcó a la floristería.

"Rebecca" la llamó otro de los asistentes. Marco Bennet, uno de los pocos que se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre. Cargaba consigo dos paquetes que parecían ser cinturones. "La fábrica llamó. Estos son los dos modelos de correas para el vestido cerúleo de la colección de otoño. Quieren que Madame Di Marge elija el mejor"

"Yo me encargo."dijo apropiándose de los paquetes. "¿pasarás por la cafetería, Marco?"

"Realmente no lo tenía pensado, pero si necesitas que vaya lo haré."

"Sí, gracias. Conoces esos panecillos ingleses. Quiero dos para ya mismo, están siempre al lado de los jugos." dijo girándose reanudando su dirección a las puertas de la oficina de Carlota. "Y dile a Jazmín que me contacte con la fotógrafa de las tres de la tarde."

"Seguro" contestó el sujeto con una sonrisa. "no me tardo"

"por favor, corazón"

A continuación, ella pasó por el puesto de la secretaría de edición gráfica y lo encontró desierto. Frunció el entrecejo al ver las planillas que le había solicitado hacía dos días para la tarde de hoy aun sobre su escritorio sin la mas mínima atención y en blanco.

"¿Dónde está Veronika?" Demandó saber con una expresión severa. La oficina hizo de nuevo silencio absoluto. "¿Voy a tenerlo que preguntar otra vez?" levantó la voz comenzándose a molestar. Consideraba vergonzoso que esta fuera la tercera vez esa semana que esa niña ignorara sus ordenes, como si este trabajo fuera un juego. "¡¿dónde está Veronika?!"

"Señorita Hawkins" escuchó su voz detrás de un cubículo que no era el suyo. Rebecca lo identificó enseguida como el de Carter Simmons de mercadeo. La muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules se acercó a ella con un paso vacilante. Rebecca podía ver el pánico en sus ojos y eso solo la hacía enfurecer más.

Rebecca divisó a uno de los asistentes pasar por su lado y lo detuvo, pasándole todos los paquetes que cargaba. Él muchacho no se atrevió a decir nada salvo acatar las ordenes de su superiora, permaneciendo a un lado.

"¿Estás en hora de descanso, Veronika?" inquirió colocándose la manos en la cadera. Veronika tragó en seco parpadeando varias veces antes de contestar.

"N-no, señorita" dijo en un balbuceo.

"Ok. Estabas tal vez facilitándole información a Simmons?" preguntó sin borrar esa expresión insquisidora. Veronika sintió que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaban.

"Estaba hablándole del _after-party_ del evento de primavera." contestó con un tono apenas audible. Rebecca asintió entrecerrando los ojos.

"Entonces te asignaron los boletines diarios de información de la empresa." dijo con sarcasmo. Veronika tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, jugaba son sus manos nerviosamente y Rebecca sintió que le hablaba a una niña pequeña. "o por qué otra razón estaría haciendo algo que no está en un contrato."

"Solo estaba..."

"Estabas fuera de tu lugar de trabajo en horas laborales, haciendo algo que no correspondía al trabajo asignado para ti esta semana. Lo que está claramente incumpliendo con el código del empleado de Fabulous, artículo tres en el que dice específicamente como deben ser respetados los horarios de trabajo." dijo dando un paso hacia ella. Veronika contuvo la respiración. "esta es la tercera vez que te llamo la atención por lo mismo, querida. ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa?"

Veronika levantó su mirada tímida hacia los ojos grises y fríos de Rebecca.

"No. No lo sé, señorita" contestó temblando. Rebecca la examinó por unos instantes, dándose cuenta también de como toda la oficina estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía disimuladamente.

"¿Está el papeleo que te pedí el miércoles listo? ¿De los protocolos de censura?"

"Ah... este..."

"¿qué?" cuestionó con brusquedad. Veronika quiso desaparecer en ese instante.

"Iba a comenzar a hacerlos" respondió dando unos pasos hasta la entrada de su cubículo.

"Ibas a comenzar a hacerlos" repitió con desaprobación.

"Los tendré listos en menos de una hora, lo prometo" dijo al borde del pánico.

"Me temo que no vas a tener tiempo, corazón." dijo encogiendose de hombros. Ensegudia se giró hacia el asistente que aun sostenía sus cosas y comenzó a recuperarlas una por una.

"¿p-por qué?" preguntó insegura.

Rebecca dio media vuelta con una sonrisa superficial.

"Porque a partir de ahora ya no trabajas en esta oficina." contestó con cara de falsa indulgencia. Los ojos de Veronika se comenzaron a tornar rojos e irritados, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por articular alguna palabra. Rebecca se giró en sus talones y comenzó a caminar "puedes pasar mañana por tu carta de despido y tu liquidación."

Escuchó los sollozos de Veronika y un comentario a los que estaba más bien acostumbrada. "La reina mala se deshizo de otra" Le hizo caso omiso como siempre y se dio media vuelta para observar la cara de compasión del resto de empleados para con Veronika.

"¡Y ustedes qué miran!" exclamó llamando la atención de la gente. "¡Vuelvan al trabajo!" entonces su mirada recayó de nuevo en Veronika quien trataba de recoger sus pedazos del suelo. "Al menos los que aun son parte de estas instalaciones."

No perdió más tiempo y se abrió paso por las pesadas puertas de caoba de la oficina de la CEO, cerrándolas a sus espaldas. Vio a Carlota Di Marge sentada en su escritorio hablando por teléfono en italiano. Apenas entendía lo que decía pero seguramente no era de su incumbencia. Solo se acercó y colocó el capuchino frente a ella junto con los paquetes de cinturones. Las tres bolsas las dejó en la silla del frente y se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio en comparación, en una solitaria esquina de esa gigantesca oficina. Sacó los archivos de los artículos de ese mes que debían ser seleccionados y comenzó a trabajar. Vio a su Jefa de reojo examinar el vaso de capuchino y luego girarse hacia ella colocando la mano en el teléfono para que la persona del otro lado de la linea no escuchara.

"¿dónde está mi biscuit inglés?" inquirió con desconcierto.

"En cualquier momento estará aquí" contestó tratando de ganarse su indulgencia. Carlota rodó lo ojos y volvió a su conversación telefónica.

Después de un rato, colgó y la escuchó maldecir en italiano. Una de las pocas cosas que entendía en ese idioma. Carlota se llevó las manos a la frente inexpresiva a causa del botox y luego suspiró mirando a Rebecca.

"_Anne Marie Clarie _acabó de cancelar como juez en el desfile de Primavera" le dijo con una expresión molesta. "Voy a necesitar que llames a _Armani_ y le envíes por lo menos cien ramos de rosas."

"Yo me encargo" contestó de inmediato. "Carlota, acabamos de despedir a la secretaria de edición gráfica por incompetente."

"Ah... ¿Tenemos respaldo?" preguntó desinteresada.

"Sí, esta noche iniciaré el proceso con los curriculums en lista" Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su escritorio. "Estos los enviaron de la fábrica para que le de su visto bueno para la gama cerúlea. Aquí están las prendas que me pidió de _Banana Republic_ y este se lo envían de la mesa directiva _Viutton._"

Carlota examinó las bolsas y dibujó una sonrisa de aprovación.

"Gracias, Becca. Pero aún necesito mi _Biscuit_"Ella dio un respingo y asintió con afan mientras se dirigía a la puerta. En ese momento, entraba Marco con los bocadillos en una pequeña bandeja plateada.

"Oh, Rebecca quería hablarte de..." comenzó a decir con una sonrisa. Pero ella lo interrumpió haciendose con la bandeja.

"Gracias, Marco. Yo me encargo desde aquí. Puedes irte ya." dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Pero..."Replicó él, pero su voz fue enmudecida por la madera.

* * *

**Asgard,**

**Mazmorras debajo del Palacio.**

Loki estaba sentado en el suelo blanco de la celda con un libro en la mano. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses de su encierro, pero las horas se hacía más eternas cada vez. Cuatro meses se podían alargar más de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera con su magia el tiempo se pasaba tan rápido como le gustaría. Ningún miembro de su 'familia' lo había ido a visitar en ese tiempo, como si definitivamente fuera la escoria de Asgard.

Suspiró con resignación, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y dejando el libro a un lado.

Cerró los ojos, meditando en silencio. No se sentía cansado físicamente, pero se preguntaba si iba a lograr dormir por lo menos una vez con tranquilidad en esa maldita celda.

Ahora el episodio en la tierra se sentía tan lejano en su memoria, y poco a poco se perdía su valor. Odin había sido claro cuando dijo que pasaría el resto de sus días encerrado, y conociéndolo como lo hacía, no podía darse el más mínimo consuelo. Quizá moriría dentro de esas paredes, solo, como siempre. Deseó sentir algo de culpa, pero solo podía percibir un vacío, como si fuera algo externo a él. ¿quizá era resignación? Al final volvía a lo mismo, una sombra gigantesca que lo cubría e insensibilizaba de todo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse. La luz lo encegueció al principio y luego pudo ver con claridad la figura de quien venía hacia él. Su vestido dorado imitaba el color de sus cabellos y sus ojos grises lo miraban con indulgencia.

"Loki..." dijo con su voz de seda, con la que recordaba canciones de cuna en la noche. Loki se puso de pie y quedando frente a la mujer. Ella se acercó y cruzó la barrera de energía que impedía su salida.

"¿Madre?" Musitó incrédulo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Frigga se veía ansiosa, casi asustada y tenía una prisa que Loki no era capaz de entender. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza. Él sintió ganas de rendirse a ese abrazo, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Frigga, respirando su aroma, ese que lo podía tranquilizar tuviera los años que tuviera.

"Voy a sacarte de aquí." le dijo acariciando su cabello, pero en vez de sonreír, Loki solo se apartó con desconcierto.

"¿qué?"

Frigga miró hacia ambos lados antes de sacar de sus mangas dos collares exactamente iguales. Parecía unos giroscopios pero en el centro destellaban con un intenso azul que Loki reconoció enseguida. Era la energía del Tesseract. Entrecerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirara a su madre quien sonreía.

"¿por qué? Sabes bien que ya no tienes obligaciones conmigo." dijo apartando la mirada

"Tienes que escucharme. Tú eres mí hijo, Loki." dijo colocando una mano en su mejillas y obligándolo a mirarla. "No me importa si no naciste de mi vientre, pero te alimenté en mi seno y te críe en mis brazos." Loki cerró los ojos, colocando su mano sobre la de Frigga. "Te amo, Loki... tu eres mi pequeño y nada, nada va a cambiar eso..."

"Se que el Padre de Todo de ta prohibido verme" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás "Te arriesgas demasiado al estar aquí, madre... hace mucho tiempo que estoy lejos de la salvación."

"Odin es un rey sabio, pero incluso el dolor puede nublar el juicio del más correcto de los reyes." dijo colocándole uno de los collares. "él sabe muy bien lo que es mejor para los Nueve Reinos, pero yo sé lo que es mejor para mis hijos. Para mí, nunca es tarde... Nunca voy a darme por vencida contigo, porque eres mi hijo." él frunció las cejas hacia arriba, tratando de decir algo pero no fue capaz. Una presión en su pecho comenzaba a dejarlo sin aire para hablar. "Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Loki. Y yo pienso dártela."

A continuación, Frigga se amarró el segundo collar a su cuello y tomó a Loki de las manos.

"Haremos esto juntos ¿de acuerdo?" dijo con voz firme. Loki parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir.

"¿Cómo vamos a-?"

"¡Ssh! Necesito concentrarme" dijo con un solo ojo abierto. Loki se encogió de hombros y dejó que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, de todas maneras sentía que no iba a funcionar. Pero apreciaba el intento.

Las puertas de la mazmorra se abrieron con un golpe seco y una docena de guardias cruzaron el portal, rodeando la celda de Loki, quien no se vio realmente sorprendido. Algo le dijo que eso pasaría. La verdad no sabía qué estaba intentado su madre pero hasta ahora era lo más interesante que había pasado y no pensaba regresar a su estado de aburrimiento anterior.

"¡Ahí está!"

"¡Reina Frigga!" exclamó uno de ellos, irguiendo su espada hacía Loki. Pero cuando quiso entrar a la celda a detenerla, la encontró completamente vacía.

* * *

**New York City**

**Canal st, Soho. 7:30 PM**

Las calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme comenzaban a oscurecerse por la caída del sol. Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, comienzos de primavera. En algún lugar bajo tierra de Soho se armaba un escenario improvisado y guirnaldas de luces diminutas eran colgadas como una maraña de pequeños huevos luminosos de todos los colores. Docenas de personas entraba y salía del antro, algunos cargando instrumentos, otros simplemente movían botellas gigantes de agua y canastas de cerveza hacia el interior del lugar y finalmente entre humo blanco se escuchaba la melodía de una canción de rock comenzar.

De repente, la aparente fiesta fue irrumpida por el sonido de las sirenas de algunos autos de policía que se acercaban y aparcaba en frente del local. La gente reventó en pánico, comenzando a correr en todas direcciones para escapar de los oficiales, quienes comenzaban a detener gente y subirlas a los camiones si resultaban menores de edad.

"¡Oh, mierda!" exclamó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, cuando vio que llevaban a uno de sus compañeros al camión.

Inevitablemente, llamó la atención de los policías quienes se dirigían hacia él. De inmediato comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado, subiendo la capucha de su sudadera para cubrirse la cara lo más que pudiera. No iba a dejar que también lo llevaran a esa maldita estación. Su hermana lo iba a acribillar sin piedad si eso pasaba.

Llegó hasta un callejón donde se vio aparentemente acorralado por los dos oficiales. Pero entonces, saltó con agilidad la valla que le estaba obstaculizando el camino, perdiendo a los dos policías de vista. Sin embargo, una vez cruzó al otro lado de la calle, una patrulla lo arremetió contra el suelo. No fue un golpe grave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para atolondrar y paralizar su cuerpo lo suficiente para ser apresado por los oficiales.

Al llegar a la estación la mujer de piel morena y voz grave lo recibió con una ceja levantada.

"Oh, por favor" suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco "¿tú otra vez? ¿qué es, como la quinta vez en dos meses?"

"Que onda, Trisha."dijo con un astuto, apoyándose en el mostrador de la recepción. "Te vez radiante esta noche"

"De acuerdo, Milo, ya conoces como funciona esto." dijo comenzando a rellenar datos en un planilla. Algunos personales, ya se los había memorizado de todas las veces que había visto a Milo Hawkins aparecerse por la estación. "¿qué fue esta vez? ¿vandalismo? ¿alcohol? ¿drogas?"

"Soy inocente" dijo con una palmada sobre el metal del mueble.

"Y hueles a marihuana, niño." agregó ella terminando de rayar en el papel para luego descolgar el teléfono. "Vete a sentar, pequeño delincuente. Voy a llamar a Rebecca de una buena vez."

Milo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, para luego obedecer a la oficial Trisha.

* * *

**Edificio Di Marge**

**Piso 43, Oficina CEO. 8:40 PM**

Aun estaba en a oficina esa noche, terminando de planillar lo que Veronika no había completado. Ya había llamado a la chica que la remplazaría, y el lunes a primera hora tenía la entrevista con ella. Carlota también se había ido, debido a una sorpresiva cena de trabajo que había surgido, dejándola encargada del resto de sus labores del día. Miró el reloj, y eran casi las nueve. Se sentía exhausta pero agradeció estar terminando de una buena vez y que fuera viernes. Tendría al menos dos días de descanso en lo que Carlota solo la llamaría un par de veces a lo mucho. Lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería tomar un baño caliente con hojas de lima y eucalipto. Le diría a Milo que ordenara una pizza así no tendría que cocinar y dormiría toda la noche, para ir a su clase de yoga mañana temprano y luego volver a casa, donde encontraría a Milo aun dormido. Lo levantaría a desayunar con tostadas de canela y un chocolate caliente con leche de almendras. Se prepararía unas cuantas tiras de tocino, y escucharía a Milo hablarle como siempre de lo malo que era para ella y que lo mejor que podía hacer era volverse vegetariana como él. Luego esa tarde podría dedicarse a limpiar la casa un poco, y luego se sentaría en el sofá a ver la trilogía del señor de los anillos. Iba a ser un fin de semana perfecto.

De repente, el sonido de un celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo buscó entre su bolso al darse cuenta que no era el número empresarial sino el móvil personal. Nadie la llamaría a su celular si no fuera importante, o si no fuera su hermano. Pero no era el número de Milo, era otro desconocido.

Contestó reluctante y cuando supo de dónde la llamaban deseó no haber contestado. Treinta y cinco minutos de tráfico después, estaba pagando docientos dolares de fianza en la administración de la policía para poder llevarse a su hermano a casa.

* * *

**Soho.**

**Estación de NYPD. 9:54 PM**

"Es la última vez, Milo. Escúchame bien ¡La última vez que hago esto por ti!" exclamó ofuscada mientras salían de la estación.

"Ya, no fue nada"

"¡¿Nada?! ¡Estabas dopado cuando te trajeron aquí!"

"¡Pero no encontraron nada en mí, así que no podían hacerme nada!" se defendió. Rebecca colocó los ojos en blanco y subió al auto, que estaba aparcado al frente de la estación, seguida de Milo. Abrochó su cinturón y después de obligar a su hermano a hacerlo, encendió el motor.

"¡La próxima vez ni siquiera te molestes en llamarme! ¡Porque no pienso venir a sacarte!" dijo con firmeza, comenzando a andar el vehículo.

"¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, Rebecca!" contestó levantando la voz. "¡Tenía todo bajo control!"

"¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Pues entonces por qué te tenían en la estación de policía?!"

"¡A todos los tenían aquí! ¡No es como si hubiera estado en problemas!" replicó cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Oh, qué pena! ¡Perdóname por haberte salvado de pasar la noche en una celda!" exclamó con sarcasmo. "¡Estoy bastante cansada, hoy fue un día pesado y esto solo lo coronó! Así que por favor podrías dejar de ser tan detestable en lo que queda de la noche ¿sí?"

"¡¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas en algún orfanato?! ¡Voy a estar mejor allá y ya no tendrás que cargar conmigo!"

"¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Milo! ¡¿Por qué no mejor te enfocas en ser una persona más responsable?!" Rebecca dobló el timón para tomar una curva. "¡Tienes idea que lo que me hubiera hecho la policía si te hubieran encontrado a ti, un menor de edad, con los bolsillos llenos de hierba y haciéndole vandalismo a una casa!"

"¡Solo te preocupa lo que te pase a ti! ¡¿cierto?! ¡Ya! ¡Deshazte de mí de una buena vez! ¡Así tu vida sería mucho más sencilla!"

"¡Que no te quede la menor duda de que mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si tu no existieras, mocoso malagradecido!"

"¡Y la mía sería mucho más feliz si no trataras de comportarte como Mamá TODO EL TIEMPO!" gritó apretando los puños. Entonces, las llantas del auto comenzaron a deslizarse sin control sobre el pavimento. Rebecca trató de pisar los frenos pero fue inútil.

Solo podía girar pero detenerse era imposible.

Entonces, una figura humana apareció de improviso de entre la oscuridad.

"¡Frena!" le dijo Milo con el entrecejo fruncido al ver a la persona.

"¡No puedo!" contestó paralizada por el miedo. "¡No funcionan los frenos!"

"No..." musitó para sí mismo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Miró a su hermana, quien era incapaz de hacer algo en ese momento. Si querían evitar salir lastimados, iba a depender de él únicamente. Tragó saliva y desabrochó su cinturón para meterse en el espació entre el frente y la silla del copiloto.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, MILO?!" preguntó en un grito. Pero entonces, cuando apretó los frenos nuevamente, el sujeto ya estaba frente a ellos. Alcanzó a girar, rozándolo con el borde el auto. Vio todo negro por un segundo, fue el olor a caucho quemado la que la hizo reaccionar. Estaba apoyada sobre el _airbag_ y ya Milo estaba saliendo del carro con prisa.

Se apresuró a salir ella también, luchando con el cinturón hasta que pudo soltarse.

Su hermano estaba acuclillado junto al sujeto que acababan de atropellar. Estaba inmóvil, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Vestía de manera extraña, que le recordó a Rebecca los trajes de la obra de _Wicked_ que vio la semana pasada en el teatro _Kodak_ en _broadway_ Junto con Carlota.

"¿está muerto?" preguntó con temor, pero Milo negó con la cabeza.

"Solo está inconsciente" contestó colocándole una mano en la frente. "Aunque, está bastante frío. Creo que si hay problemas legales sera todo tu culpa."

Rebecca lo fulminó con la mirada, pero entonces su atención se concentró en el peculiar collar que colgaba de su cuello. Brillaba como si tuviera algún led azul en su interior. Se arrodilló junto a su hermano y observó mejor al sujeto. Tenía facciones inmaculadas, y el cabello más negro que Rebecca hubiera visto.

"Hey, despierta, amigo" dijo Milo sacudiéndolo del hombro.

"Creo que tenemos que llamar a la policía" sugirió Rebecca, pero Milo solo le dedico una mirada de intolerancia. "¿Qué?"

"Si llamas a la policía estarás en problemas, Becca. Aun no has llevado el auto a la revisión anual, por lo que no tienes papeles actualizados, y si este sujeto decide tomar acciones legales tienes todas las de perder" dijo Milo como si se tratara de una simple información trivial. Rebecca palideció. Su hermano tenía razón, se metería en un lío, y podía incluso quitarle la custodia.

De pronto, el tipo en el suelo comenzó a moverse. Se llevó las manos a las costillas con un gruñido de molestia y finalmente abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué..?" fue lo primero que dijo, mirando a los dos hermanos con confusión.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" preguntó Rebecca. Él la miró por un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para intimidarla con sus ojos verdes que emanaban algo que le podría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Rebecca colocó una mano en el brazo de Milo y la apretó con nerviosismo.

Se puso de pie con torpeza y volvió a mirar alrededor con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¡Madre! ¡Funcionó, Madre! ¡Tu magia funcionó!" exclamó, haciendo que los dos hermano se miraran desconcertados. "¡¿Dónde estás?!" entonces lanzó una carcajada y miró hacia arriba, al cielo "¡¿Puedes verme, Heimdall?! ¡Soy libre otra vez! ¡¿cómo te sientes al respecto?! ¡Loki Odinson ha burlado de nuevo tus maravillosos poderes!"

"Es obvio que está ebrio." comentó Milo, llamando su atención. _El burro hablando de orejas,_ pensó Becca.

"¡Tú, criatura! ¿Qué reino es este?" inquirió con una voz autoritaria. "¿Alfheim, Nornheim?"

"¿de qué estas hablando, amigo?" Milo arrugó la nariz en una expresión confundida. Entonces el sujeto de traje verde colocó una cara de haber visto un fantasma.

"¿acabaste de llamarlo 'criatura'?" dijo Rebecca levantando una ceja. _¿Qué demonios está mal con este tipo?_

"Oh, no... " Musitó con terror en la voz. Volvió la mirada al cielo "Esto es Midgard... ¡Me enviaste a Midgard, Madre!"

"Insisto que deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital, para que lo revisen." le susurró Rebecca a su hermano. _¡Esta delirando, míralo nada más!_

Entonces Loki se volvió hacia ellos.

"Dime mortal ¡¿dónde está mi madre?!" demandó saber dando varios pasos hacia Rebecca. Ella retrocedió hasta que se golpeó con la puerta del auto.

"¿cómo voy a saberlo?" dijo con el susto volviéndole el estómago un nudo. Metió la mano a su bolso y saco un pequeño frasco de gas pimienta y lo sostuvo frente a él. _Primero criatura y ahora mortal, me gané la lotería._

"¡¿Me amenazas?! ¡Tú, una simple mortal amenazando a un dios!"

"Becca, espera.." Milo trató de tranquilizarla, pero comenzaba a ver el sudor frío bajar por la frente de su hermana.

"¡Yo, Soy el legítimo Rey de tu mundo, insignificante criatura!" Entonces levantó un mano la estiró hacia ella, pero se vio congelado cuando se dio cuenta de que su conjuro no había tenido efecto. Miró su mano con desconcierto y trató de hacerlo de nuevo pero se vio interrumpido por un horrible ardor en los ojos que lo obligó a agacharse.

"¡Rebecca, qué hiciste!" escuchó decir a uno de los humanos. Trató de incorporarse pero no era capaz de ver nada, sus ojos estaban ciegos.

"¡Me estaba asustado!" contestó la otra responsable de su condición. _¡Y me iba a atacar! ¡¿qué no lo viste?!_

"¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, mortal!" La amenazó corriendo hacia donde había escuchado provenir su voz, pero en vez de poder alcanzarla, sintió que su cabeza se volvía pesada y terminó por perder el conocimiento.

Los dos hermanos observaron como él corría directamente hacia el auto con la cabeza agachada y se golpeaba en toda la frente con el vidrio del conductor, para después caer al piso inconsciente de nuevo.

"Creo que ahora sí necesita un doctor" Milo levantó las cejas con una mueca de burla ante la cara de desespero de su hermana.

_No me digas, _pensó Rebecca rodando los ojos. _Hace cinco minutos hubiera sido oportuno que concordaras conmigo, Milo._

"Ayudame a meterlo al auto" dijo Becca después de que guardó el spray de pimienta de regreso en su bolso.

"¿atrás o en el baúl?" Rebecca lo fulminó con la mirada. _Muy gracioso_.

"Si no te callas, serás el próximo"

"Definitivamente tienes el don de las personas." dijo Milo con sarcasmo. "...tienes suerte de que esta calle esté vacía, porque ya habrías ido a parar a prisión por intento de asesinato"

"¡Fue en defensa propia!" chilló con el entrecejo fruncido._ ¡¿por qué nunca estás de mi lado?!_

Cargarlo hasta el auto fue una tarea más complicada y difícil de lo que pensó. De no ser por su hermano, ella sola se habría quedado varada con ese lunático a la mitad de la calle. Finalmente pudieron acostarlo en el asiento de los pasajeros, aunque su cabeza quedaba un poco salida. Rebecca no se percató y cerró la puerta con fastidio, escuchando luego el golpe seco que vino con ella.

"vámonos de una vez" dijo Milo negando con la cabeza "mientras menos tiempo pase contigo ese tipo tendrá más posibilidades de sobrevivir"

"¿Quieres callarte?" gruñó encendiendo el auto.

* * *

**Hola a Todos. Por fin me animé a escribir este fanfic de Loki. Espero que les guste. Es principalmente una comedia. Esque siempre pensé que sería lindo que Frigga fuera la que ayuda a Loki a cambiar y eso. Cuando leí el comic de Thor -The Dark World Prelude y vi lo que Odin el dijo a Loki sentí que se me partía el corazón, en cambio Frigga si es toda comprensiva y amorosa con él. LOKI SE MERECE AMOR! XDXDXD**

**en fin... **

**Mi personaje, Rebecca Hawkins, tiene 29 años de edad y la pueden imaginar como la actriz Emma Stone en Crazy, Stupid Love. Milo es el vivo retrato de Jake T. Austin, ahora grande.**

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar si les gusta mi historia :D Nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Un completo extraño**

**462 First Ave. Hospital Bellevue, **

**Emergencias. ****12:15 AM**

"¿Nombre del paciente?" les preguntó la secretaria del centro de urgencias.

"Um..."Rebecca miró a Milo en busca de respuesta, el se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que dijo que se llamaba... Loki" contestó él apoyándose en el mostrador. " o algo así."

"¿Cómo es que yo no me acuerdo?" protestó Rebecca.

"Porque estabas muy ocupada rociándole pimienta en los ojos" replicó con una ceja levantada. La secretaria reprimió una risita mientras que Becca solo miró a su hermano con reproche. "Justo después de arrollarlo con tú auto"

"¿Qué relación tienen con el paciente?"

"Nunca lo había visto antes en toda mi vida" Rebecca contestó de inmediato con cierto aire de solemnidad.

"Hasta que casi lo mata" agregó Milo.

"Creo que ya nos quedó claro" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Necesitaré que llenen esta declaración de accidente." dijo mientras les pasaba una planilla de madera con dos hojas de papeleo. Rebecca observó los ítems que le pedían y no entendió completamente. Eran datos personales del paciente de los cuales no tenía la menor idea.

"Pero no conocemos esta información..."replicó con una mueca más bien desconcertada.

"Bueno, pueden esperar a que despierte y luego llenar eso para poder darle de alta."

"Un momento, nosotros no estamos relacionados con este sujeto. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es."

"Cuando es por accidentes, señorita Hawkins, los responsables deben permanecer con la víctima hasta que recupere el conocimiento y pueda llamar a sus familiares."

"¿Desde cuándo?" demandó saber.

"Las políticas de todos los hospitales de New York y New Jersey fueron renovadas después del evento alienígena de cuatro meses atrás." contestó con voz de vendedora de call-center "teníamos demasiados pacientes y muy poco personal."

"¡Eso es ridículo!" exclamó molesta.

"Me temo que ese es el protocolo. Puede pasar su inconformidad a la oficina de atención al cliente" Rebecca sintió como su ojo derecho sufría de un tic nervioso ante esa sonrisa higiénica de la secretaria.

"Vamos, Becca" dijo Milo tomándola del brazo. "solo tenemos que hacer que nos diga la información y podremos irnos"

Milo llevó a Rebecca a rastras hasta el cuarto donde tenían a Loki, pues ella no dejaba de intentar atravesar a la recepcionista con la mirada, como si pudiera hacerla sufrir de una combustión espontánea.

* * *

**Hospital Bellevue.**

**Habitación 263. 12:15 AM**

Cuando abrió los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pensó que apenas se levantara iba a estar de regreso en los calabozos de los cuales nunca debió haber salido. Sin embargo, se vio a sí mismo en un cuarto totalmente blanco. Un cable transparente estaba conectado a su brazo y dolía si trataba de moverlo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era un punzante dolor de cabeza. Se llevó la mano que no estaba indispuesta a la frente y se encontró con algún tipo de vendaje primitivo.

Como una lluvia de imágenes, llegó a su mente el momento preciso en el que su madre y él se habían tele-transportado desde la celda en las mazmorras hasta... Midgard. Volvió a sentir ese escalofrío de la noche anterior y se incorporó bruscamente de la cama con barrotes de metal.

Tuvo que apoyarse otra vez al sentir como su visión se llenaba de manchas púrpuras y azules. La cabeza le dolía a un nivel fastidioso, y sin pensarlo arrancó el cable que estaba conectado a su mano. Unas vagas gotas de sangre brotaron de él, pero no fue gran cosa.

Un frío peculiar lo recorrió y fue cuando se percató que sus ropas habían sido removida y remplazadas con una manta azul celeste a modo de bata, completamente incómoda.

"¡Muy bien, mas te vale estar despierto!" oyó la puerta abrirse y una voz que se le hacía familiar por alguna extraña razón. No hizo amague de girar la cabeza si no hasta que escuchó un gritillo de la misma voz "Oh, por dios..."

"No sé quién eres, amigo, pero esto va directo a _instagram_" dijo el otro mortal sosteniendo frente a él un dispositivo rectangular con algo que parecía una manzana blanca.

Entonces lo notó, el traje azul no estaba cerrado de todos los lados y por atrás estaba completamente descubierto. De inmediato se giró, completamente indignado. Ahora lo recordaba mejor, esa había sido la mortal que lo había atacado con la poción que le quitó la visibilidad y luego lo habían dejado inconsciente. Era lo último que recordaba, tratando de atacar a la bruja sin lograrlo.

"¡Cómo osan burlarse de un dios! ¡Mortales ridículos! ¡Pagarán por esta humillación" exclamó apretando los puños. Rebecca se colocó una mano en la cintura y suspiró resignada poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Okay, Hamlet. Necesito que me respondas unas preguntas para poder largarme de este lugar" Dijo Rebecca.

Loki la observó a acercarse y sentarse sobre la camilla como si fuera dueña del lugar. La fulminó sin moverse de donde estaba.

"Escúchame bien, Loki ¿cierto?" él pareció sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mortal supiera su nombre? "He tenido un día de perros por culpa de la criatura aquí presente..." señaló al otro humano que parecía más interesado en ese dispositivo negro que en otra cosa. "Así que te pido que no me hagas la noche más miserable de lo que ya es ¿_Capisce_?"

"¿quien dice _Capisce_?" se burló Milo sin levantar la vista de su móvil.

"Silencio" dijo ella con voz autoritaria, girándose levemente hasta el otro mortal. Cuando volvió a ver a Loki tenía la misma expresión de severidad "Ahora ¿Serías tan amable?"

Ella hizo un amague de pasarle la extraña tabla en la que escribía, pero él ni siquiera se interesó en aceptarla. Rebecca levantó una ceja y luego se preparó a anotar con la vena de su frente ya visible.

"¿Nombre completo?"

"¿Por qué preguntar algo que ya sabes?" dijo con desdén.

"Porque 'Loki' no es un nombre completo." Contestó frunciendo las cejas. "Y si me lo preguntas, a mí me suena más como un apodo para un perro que un nombre de persona."

"Muy graciosa…" masculló entre dientes. "Es… Loki, Loki Odinson. O al menos lo era"

Rebecca asintió lentamente. Era obvio que este tipo tenía serios problemas de personalidad.

"¿Edad?"

"Antigua."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Nací en la edad antigua"

"Claro... Tu primera mascota fue un dinosaurio"

"Eso es históricamente incorrecto. La edad antigua fue hace cinco mil años, los dinosaurios dejaron de existir hace sesenta y cinco millones de años " Milo intervino enseñándole el celular. "_Google_ no miente"

"Como sea." Lo miró de soslayo "No sé quien eres pero podrías al menos tomarte esto en serio."

"Pero he hablando con sinceridad." Dijo con un aire divertido "deberías sentirte honrada."

"Por supuesto. Como pude ser tan desconsiderada." Sonrió con sarcasmo. Loki dejó salir una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos. "Voy a escribir 27, no me interesa perder mi tiempo. ¿Dirección?"

Loki hizo una cara no entender lo que eso quería decir. Rebecca volvió a suspirar ya fastidiada.

"¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Okay?" Dijo en una especie de gruñido.

"Asgard"

"¿Qué?" Milo levantó la cabeza como en un reflejo, cosa que desconcertó tanto a Rebecca como a Loki.

"¿Tienes amigos allá o qué, Milo?" Preguntó Rebecca con una ceja levantada.

Milo palideció al encontrarse con la mirada de Loki, quien había entrecerrado los ojos.

"N-no..." Contestó volviendo a su celular.

"¿Dónde es eso? ¿Algun barrio de Londres?" Preguntó mientras escribía.

"¿Londres?" Inquirió Loki.

"Sí. Me refiero, tu acento. Suenas inglés."

"Sí. Por supuesto"

"¿Sexo?" Loki la fulminó con la mirada levantando una ceja, pero Rebecca solo atinó a burlarse. "Tengo que descartar todas las posibilidades… ¿Estado civil?"

"Divorciado"

"¿Es enserio? Pero tienes como quince años" dijo más bien sorprendida. Loki hizo un mohín de desprecio.

"¿Podemos continuar sin que comentes todas mis respuestas?"

"Oh, toqué un nervio sensible" canturreó. Loki solo rodó los ojos. "¿Alergias? ¿Número de seguro social? Oh no… tú eres extranjero, esa no cuenta. Um… ¿de casualidad tienes tu pasaporte contigo?"

Loki la escuchaba balbucear cosas que no entendía, era como si estuviera hablando un idioma distinto al que conocía. Arrugó la frente, pero la mortal seguía diciendo palabras sin sentido.

"Ok, no." Musitó entre dientes con un improperio por en medio. "Pero igual tendrás que firmar esto si quieres que te dejen salir." Le extendió la tabla y la extraña pluma. "firma aquí. Ya te vez en perfecto estado así que no alarguemos esto, odio los hospitales."

Rebecca le indicó dónde firmar, pero al ver que Loki no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo para firmar, se molestó.

"¿qué pasa ahora?"

"No me has dado tinta" replicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. A Rebecca le costó procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Frunció el entrecejo.

"la tinta está dentro de la lapicera" explicó suavemente como hablándole a un bebe. Loki no pareció entender, así que se vio obligada a repetirlo "solo escribe… como si fuera una pluma…"

"Sí… ya lo sabía"

"¿te han dicho que eres extraño?"

"Más veces de lo que tú mente mortal pueda imaginarse." Rebecca soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

"Termina rápido, quiero irme."

"Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo" se burló Loki pasándole el papel. Rebecca soltó una risa falsa y negó con la cabeza.

"De verdad te pegaste muy duro en el coco, así que esperaré a que llames a alguien de tu familia, porque no me dejaran salir a menos que me deshaga de ti." Dijo. "Milo, préstale el celular para que llame."

"Usa el tuyo." Protestó.

"Solo hay una manera de contactar a mi madre y no es utilizando ninguno de sus tecnologías precarias Midgardianas" intervino Loki. "tendrán que llevarme un lugar donde pueda descansar para recuperar mis poderes."

"Sí, que buen chiste, amigo… pero estoy hablando enserio." Levantó una ceja "¿Cuándo es tu vuelo de regreso a Sargard?"

"Asgard" corrigió Milo.

"Lo que sea."

"Cuando encuentre a mi madre, los dos viajaremos a nuestro hogar en el Reino Eterno." Respondió levantando la barbilla. Becca chasqueó la lengua.

"Sí… Solo he ido a Reino Unido una sola vez, así que no me interesan los fanatismos."

"Deberás llevarme a tu refugio, mortal. No puedo quedarme en este lugar a ser tratado como una escoria"

"¿mi refugio? ¿Te refieres a mi casa?" Loki asintió pero Rebecca solo estalló en carcajadas. "Estás loco."

"¿No lo entiendes, cierto? Tu mente inferior y mortal no puede concebir aun estar en la presencia de un dios. Yo soy Loki, de Asgard y ahora harás lo que yo diga."

"¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?" exclamó poniéndose de pie. "¡¿Quién te has creído tú?! ¡Solo mírate! ¡Tienes suerte de que te haya traído a una clínica y no a un centro psiquiátrico! ¡Un dios! ¡Por favor!"

Milo apenas observaba como la mirada de Loki se oscurecía con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hermana. Sí ese sujeto era quien pensaba, entonces su hermana estaría en serios problemas si seguía actuando de esa forma. Cómo si no recordara todo lo que sucedió por la 42 a raíz de esa supuesta invasión alienígena, todo ese caos, toda esa locura. Sintió escalofríos de nuevo y se vio obligado a intervenir.

"¿Becca, puedo hablarte un segundo?"

"¿No puede ser después, Milo estoy a la mitad de algo?" señaló a Loki con el pulgar, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

"Ahora, Rebecca."

* * *

**The Bronx**

**Clinton Ave. 1:12 AM**

Frigga aterrizó de pie, aunque le fue difícil mantener el equilibrio por el segundo que se estaba acostumbrando a la tierra. Miró a su alrededor, y aquel lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Midgard era más sombrío de lo que recordaba, incluso su atmosfera estaba algo turbia.

Comenzó a caminar buscando a Loki con la mirada, pero no fue capaz de ver nada más en esa oscuridad. Se vio obligada a utilizar un poco de su magia para hacer que el brillo del collar aumentara, así poder guiar su camino.

"¿Loki?" dijo en voz alta "¿Loki, dónde estás?"

Unas sombras comenzaron a acércasela, y se vio en la necesidad de sujetar su vestido para poder moverse mejor. Cuando un vehículo iluminado con destellos que parecían salidos de un cuarto de pócimas se detuvo frente a ella.

"Hey, princesa ¿perdida?" dijo uno de los que estaban dentro del auto. Era un tipo gigante, incluso parecía obra de magia que cupiera en esa carroza de metal.

"Oh, no, querido. Reina es mi verdadero título" contestó con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón aquel sujeto le recordaba a Heimdall. En la carroza iban otras personas similares. "¿alguno de ustedes, muchachos ha visto a mi hijo? Tiene más o menos su edad, un poco delgado y alto."

"tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto, ricitos?"

"Pero claro que no, vengo de Asgard." Contestó haciendo que una expresión de confundida se dibujara en las caras de los sujetos. "De verdad necesito encontrar a mi hijo, creo que algo pasó con el conjuro que hice y nos separamos en el viaje a Midgard"

Los cuatro sujetos se miraron entre sí y a continuación bajaron del auto.

"que caballeros" sonrió Frigga. "trataré de localizarlo primero y luego podrán llevarme él ¿Qué les parece?"

"atrápenla" dijo el que estaba conduciendo la carroza antes.

"¿disculpa?" Frigga frunció el entrecejo y se colocó las manos en la cadera. Los sujetos que acercaban más a ella rodeándola. Ahora entendía que no tenían intención de ayudarla. "oh, se van a arrepentir de esto" sentenció con severidad.

Desde lejos, el callejón se iluminó con una luz azul y se oyeron unos gritos, que poco después se transformaron en maullidos que dejaron a atrás tres sujetos que corrían desesperados. Gritando bruja por todas partes.

Frigga sonrió y se acuclilló apara coger al pequeño animalito del suelo.

"Estarás castigado hasta que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres, pequeño rufián" dijo con una risita mientras acariciaba el pelaje del gato. "aunque… creo que este vestido si está bastante fuera de tono. Tendré que cambiarlo."

Una ráfaga de brisa sopló, trayendo consigo una especie de libro liviano y delgado. Cuando lo pudo ver bien, parecía un edicto doblado en cuatro pedazos. La foto de una mujer vestida con un traje negro y camisa blanca le llamó la atención.

"¿Qué opinas de eso, rufián?" preguntó al gato, quien contestó con un maullido. "justo lo que yo pensé" dijo antes de hacer que su vestido despareciera y en cambio ahora vestía igual que la mujer de la fotografía. "ahora sí, hay que buscar a Loki"

* * *

**Chelsea, 25th St.**

**Casa de los Hawkins 3:30 AM**

"¿Recuérdame por qué acepté adoptar al dios súper-poderoso?" dijo Rebecca con sarcasmo cuando cruzaron el portal de la casa y Loki comenzó a mirar el lugar como un animal que analiza su hábitat.

"Porque de lo contrario irías a tribunal" contestó Milo lanzándose al sofá. Rebecca quiso atravesarlo con la punta de su tacón, pero su hermano tenía razón. Además, solo sería hasta que Loki encontrara a su madre, no podía ser más de una semana.

Encendió la luz de la sala aunque el sol saldría en menos de dos horas y se acercó a Loki, quien miraba por entre las persianas al patio.

"Esta son las reglas." Le dio énfasis a su estamento colocando su bolso con fuerza sobre la mesa del comedor, llamando la atención de Loki. "En mi casa se hace lo que yo digo, sin objeción. El desayuno se sirve a las siete, si te levantas más tarde pierdes, y no se puede bajar al sótano."

"ya estoy asustado" se burló con una sonrisa astuta. Rebecca apretó la mandíbula.

"No eres bienvenido así que más te vale encontrar a tu madre rápido" dijo antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en otra dirección. "Milo, acomódalo ¡Yo me iré a dormir porque estoy muerta!" dicho esto cerró su puerta con un golpe fuerte.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias a_ Rosen Lelio_ por ese comentario, Me alegra que te haya gustado esta idea. :D Yo también siento que Frigga es como mas unida a Loki que a Thor, supongo que por ser el hijo menor, las madres siempre tienen esa afinidad a alguno de sus hijos varones, y usualmente es el menor. Espero que este capítulo te guste :D**

**A los demás lectores gracias por leer. Si les interesa, aquí está el Link a la imagen de portada en una mejor resolución**

**psycomurdereffect . deviantart art / Mother - Knows - Best - Poster - 401927040**


	3. Chapter 3

_"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."_

-William Shakespeare.

_"Tendremos el destino que no hayamos merecido._"

-Albert Einstein

"_Llamamos destino a todo cuanto limita nuestro poder."_

-Emerson

* * *

**3.**

**Molestia**

**Chelsea, 25th St.**

**Casa de los Hawkins 9:30 AM**

Loki se incorporó en el sofá. Lo que terminó por despertarlo fue el sonido de alguna melodía enmudecida por algo externo. Se levantó y siguió el sonido por el pasillo hasta la cocina, en donde pudo ver una silueta a través de la puerta blanca de vidrio, en el patio trasero. Era una figura vestida con un traje de dos piezas apretado y demasiado azul. Enseguida la identificó, era la humana, la mayor de los dos mortales. La veía saltar siguiendo ese sonido que identificó como algún tipo de música, —pésima —pensó mientras trataba de hacer funcionar la puerta de cristal que daba paso al patio y sintió la temperatura fría de la mañana en sus mejillas.

La humana seguía con su extraña danza, casi parecía de las que alguna vez había visto interpretar a los habitantes de una tribu una vez que había descendido a Midgard con Thor en su juventud. Estiraba los brazos hacia arriba y luego hacia los lados, mientras subía y bajaba de una pequeña roca. No recordaba bien su nombre, el otro humano la llamaba Becca o algo así, podría intentar con eso. Aunque verla era demasiado gracioso como para echar a perder el espectáculo. Todo su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, a duras penas amarrado con una especie de cinta, y aunque estaba de espaldas podía ver como estaba completamente hiperventilada.

"Humanos..." Masculló entre dientes.

Entonces 'Becca' estiró las manos hasta tocar el suelo, mientras que sus piernas permanecían derechas, sin doblar las rodillas, dándole una vista interesante. Realmente ese traje no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, empezando porque tenía todo el abdomen descubierto, y ese pantalón se pegaba a los contornos de su anatomía.

Apenas la humana notó su presencia, lanzó un grito de sorpresa que la hizo tropezarse con la roca en la que estaba saltando, hasta tambalearse y caerse al suelo de espaldas, rebotando sobre el pasto.

"¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!" Exclamó aun en el suelo. Loki soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza para luego hacer el amague de regresar dentro de la casa.

'Becca' seguía gritándole cosas que no le interesaba escuchar. Pero si notó como ella lo seguía, pisando fuertemente cuando cruzó el portal.

"¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!" exclamó empujándolo para que le prestara atención. Loki se giró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"En realidad, me estaba burlando." replicó cruzándose de brazos. Aunque quizá eso hizo que Rebecca reaccionara aun peor.

Primero lo fulminó con la mirada, separando los labios en una expresión indignada. A continuación, alargó la mano hasta un vaso de agua convenientemente ubicado en el fregadero, y arrojó su contenido en el rostro de Loki. Para luego caminar fuera de la cocina con paso orgulloso

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, MORTAL?!" exclamó Loki irritado.

"Oh, lo lamento... ¿Es esa la única ropa que tienes?" dijo ella con sarcasmo y falsa culpa. Loki la fulminó con la mirada para luego proceder a quitarse la camisa que había sido empapada por la mortal. Deseó tener su magia para poder hacerla pagar y además, secarse en vez de tener que esperar a que estuviera seco. Se acercó al sofá y la colocó encima para que fuera rápido. Sin embargo, fue otra vez intervenido por los gritos de la humana.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?¡¿Acaso haces esto en tu propia casa?! !" reclamó al ver la prenda mojada sobre su sofá. Se acercó de inmediato y tomó la camisa húmeda, levantando la mirada hacia Loki "¡No puedes dejar ropa mojada por ahí!" entonces se giró hasta la cocina de nuevo, donde cruzó hasta el área de labores, y metió la camisa verde en la secadora. "¡Dios! ¡Eres peor que Milo!"

"Es tu culpa." respondió él haciendo enfurecer a Rebecca, quien se comenzaba a desesperar. Estaba decidida que si Loki decía algo más iba a responderle con cinco piedras en la mano. Sin embargo, fue solo silencio lo que siguió a ese argumento. Rebecca se preocupó que hubiera ocurrido otra cosa, así que salió a la entrada de la cocina tomando una de los suéteres de Milo para que él lo utilizara.

Pero al salir, solo vio a Loki de espaldas, con la vista fija en algún lado poco interesante. Estaba de brazos cruzados, podía deducirlo por la manera en la que estaban los músculos de su espalda. Esa escena se le hizo peculiarmente familiar, como un _déjà-vu _de alguna ocasión en la que le había tocado supervisar sesiones de fotos para la revista. Este tipo podría ser modelo si se presentase a las audiciones, sería aceptado de inmediato. Especialmente por su altura y complexión. No estaba mal –pensó.

"¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o debería ponerme igual de neurótico que tú?" dijo haciéndola dar un respingo.

"¡No te estaba viendo!" volteó el rostro levantando la barbilla de manera orgullosa. Loki se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa burlona.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo levantando una ceja. Rebecca sintió como se le venía la sangre a las mejillas en una combinación de vergüenza y rabia.

"Mira, amigo ¡yo no te conozco y _NO_ me agradas!" dijo dando un par de pasos hacia él "Y de verdad espero que empieces a buscar a tu madre porque la única razón por la que estás en _MI_ casa es porque el destino es un desgraciado que hizo fallar mis frenos justo cuando tu molesto trasero pasaba por la calle."

"Considerando tu comportamiento, deberías agradecer que no he hecho nada para vengarme." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Rebecca tragó en seco ¿acaso la estaba amenazando? Había un brillo macabro en sus ojos, como el de esos vendedores lunáticos de tours en Times Square, aunque con otra contextura. Aun veía su cuerpo y no podía dejar de pensar en los modelos. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Te complace lo que ves?"

Rebecca levantó una ceja.

"Solo recuerdo los muchos como tú que he visto." Loki borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Entonces, Rebecca lo empujó colocando bruscamente el suéter contra su pecho. "Ahora, vístete, Hamlet."

"¿Qué es esto?" Demandó saber con un tono molesto. Extendió la camiseta negra de mangas largas que tenía una especie de dibujo de una criatura verde devorando una masa rosada que parecía un cerebro humano.

"Algo para que escondas tu... Voluptuosidad" contestó Rebecca con un tono de burla. Loki entrecerró los ojos, fulminándola con la mirada.

"¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?" Gruño la voz dormida de Milo, apareciendo en el pasillo.

Tenía el cabello castaño completamente despelucado y una camiseta verde que tenía un dibujo caricaturizado de el hombre de metal. Decía en letras rojas '_Iron Man is Ass_'

"¿Que no te dije que botaras esa camiseta, Milo?" Regaño Rebecca colocándose las manos en la cadera.

"¿Qué hiciste de desayuno?" Preguntó él ignorando completamente la anterior pregunta de su hermana.

"Aun nada."

"Entonces despiértame cuando esté listo." Dijo dándose media vuelta, dejando visible la parte de atrás de la camiseta que decía '_You are Ass too_'

"¡Milo!" Bramó molesta.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" él se giró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"No vas a volver a dormirte." sentenció Rebecca con autoridad. "vas a sentarte en la sala a esperar el desayuno y luego ustedes dos van a encargarse de los platos después." Señaló el sofá y luego a Loki, quien no estaba muy interesado en al conversación.

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y caminó reluctante hacia la sala.

"Y me haces el favor de botar era odiosa camiseta."

"¡No eres mi madre, Rebecca!" gruñó saltando por encima del espaldar y cayendo sobre el sofá. Colocó los pies sobre la mesa de café y estiró una mano hasta el control remoto de la televisión.

Rebecca solo suspiró exasperada rodando los ojos, y luego se dirigió a la cocina mascullando improperios entre dientes.

Loki estaba más concentrado en tratar de utilizar su magia. Aun no entendía como era posible que en un único viaje de Asgard a Midgard se hubieran desvanecido. Su madre no había utilizado ningún conjuro fuera de lo normal para transportarlo hasta allí, entonces debía ser algo más. Quizás Odin se había dado cuenta después de todo y a ambos los había separado en el viaje, por eso era que había aterrizado solo. La idea de estar varado nuevamente en ese lugar absurdo lo halaba casi hasta el borde del pánico. No quería pensarlo, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad.

Tragó en seco mientras miraba sus manos. Nada, ni la más mínima chispa de magia brotaba de ellas. No podía sentir el flujo de energía como normalmente ocurría, como si de pronto todas las lecciones de magia que alguna vez recibió de su madre nunca hubieran pasado.

Cuando Thor fue exiliado a la tierra por primera vez, era comprensible que no tuviera sus poderes porque estos estaban condicionados al _Mjölnir_, pero en su caso era diferente, todo venía desde él. No podía dar con ninguna razón 'casual' para esta desgracia. Alguien había tenido que intervenir en esta osadía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Todos sus esfuerzos por regresar a Asgard se volvían un puñado de ceniza arrastradas por el viento. ¿Habría hecho Frigga todo esto a posta? ¿Lo había abandonado en la tierra de los mortales como castigo? Ahora pensar en su celda en los calabozos no parecía tan molesta, al menos estaba en un lugar que conocía y principalmente, tenía sus poderes.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada inquieta del otro humano.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo huir de nuevo a su posición inicial, frente a esa máquina cuadrada que mostraba imágenes.

* * *

**770 11th Ave. Manhattan**

**Mercedes-Benz 10:12 AM**

"Quiero una carroza" dijo Frigga a la mujer en la recepción de aquella tienda de vehículos midgardianos.

"¿De qué tipo está buscando, Señora?" Le preguntó con un poco de desconcierto, pensando que esa cliente debía ser extranjera a juzgar por la manera tan peculiarmente elegante en la que vestía. Era muy pocas las personas que venían en tuxedo a comprar un auto. Y mucho menos sosteniendo un gato negro _(1)_ como si fuera algún personaje salido de una película de _Tim Burton._

"Algo que no necesite conducir yo misma" Contestó Frigga mientras examinaba el lugar, habían muchas personas entrando y saliendo, o aglomerándose alrededor de las carrozas de diferentes colores. Entonces Frigga colocó una mano sobre el mostrador, apoyándose, dejando visible los anillos que traía en sus dedos, los cuales enseguida robaron la atención de la vendedora.

Ahora, pensaba que esa mujer tan elegante debía ser una millonaria excéntrica como las que vivían en _Uptown_. Pensó en mostrarle los autos automáticos, hasta que agregó: "si pudiera tener un cochero sería muy conveniente"

"Um... bueno, aquí tenemos los automóviles, pero no manejamos contratación de choferes, Señora"

"Oh..." dijo al decepcionada, pero entonces escuchó maullar a rufián y tuvo una idea. Se volvió hacia la mujer y le dijo que le mostrara las carrozas que tenía.

Frigga siguió a la vendedora hacia el interior de lo que había escuchado ser llamado concesionario, y todos los 'automóviles' estaban en fila a lo largo de esa edificación.

"Quiero ese blanco" señaló un auto en el centro del lugar. La vendedora levantó las cejas en sorpresa y se dirigió lentamente hacia él.

"Es un _Mercedes SLR McLaren_, tenemos opciones de financiamiento si desea..."

"No." interrumpió Frigga colocándose frente al auto. "Quiero llevármelo ahora. Necesito ir a encontrar a mi hijo"

"¿Está usted segura?"

"Oh, querida." Sonrió maternalmente acariciando el pelaje de Rufián "Una Reina siempre está segura"

Enseguida sacó aquella tarjeta de metal llamada '_centurión_' (_2)_ que había conseguido en esa bóveda que los humanos llamaban 'banco'. Realmente no había sido difícil conseguir los medios adecuados para desplazarse por ese reino, uno solo de sus vestidos más las piedras de sus tacones habían dejado sin aire aquellos ojos mortales. Como si nunca hubiesen visto una prenda de oro. Además cuando trato de explicarles de dónde venía lo único que parecieron escuchar era que era Reina, y el resto no tenía mucho sentido para ellos. Frigga lo dejó pasar, mientras le pudieran facilitar lo que necesitaba, no tenía por que gastar muchas energías en ellos, quizás podría ser perjudicial para sus mentes hasta cierto punto y lo menos que quería era causarles problema. Después de los desastres que había visto ocasionar a su hijo, se sentía en deuda con estas personas.

Ahora, planeaba conseguir algo en que transportarse, pues se negaba a seguir caminando si tenía que cargar consigo a Rufián en zapatos no hechos para esas calles irregulares.

La mujer de la tienda de carrozas la miró con ambos ojos abiertos como platos al recibir la tarjeta. Frigga solo pudo sonreírle, pues le parecía adorable la facilidad en la que los midgardianos expresaban sus emociones.

"E-e-enseguida, s-señora."

* * *

**Chelsea, 25th St.**

**Casa de los Hawkins 12:30 AM**

Rebecca había salido hacía más de una hora, con la excusa de ir al supermercado, pero Milo sabía que lo único que quería su hermana era huir de la casa un momento. Incluso le había dejado dinero para que ordenara algo de almuerzo porque seguramente no iba a estar. Ella era tan ajena a lo que el conocía, como si viviera en otro mundo donde lo que era relevante para ella era solamente lo que giraba en torno a su trabajo. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de ella misma y solo pensara en la bruja de su jefa.

Aveces le frustraba que se hiciera la víctima con el pretexto de que era él quien le causaba todo el estrés de su vida, pero en verdad todo era culpa de su adicción al trabajo. Carlota la llamaba todos los días para que cumpliera con los caprichos que se le ocurrieran, y Rebecca iba detrás de esa mujer como si fuera un perrito faldero.

Ahora, desde su ordenador podía ver a este tal Loki leyendo un libro que había tomado de la repisa de la sala. Algo en el era diferente a los video que había visto antes de que SHIELD los sacara de la red. Quizá era el hecho de no estar usando ese ridículo traje de cuernos dorados. Tragó saliva, podía haber llamado a la policía, pero no lo hizo en su momento, y el tipo no parecía estar presentando amenaza alguna –al menos en ese momento. Sí alguien como él quisiera hacer daño ¿ya lo habría hecho cierto? Siempre podría correr tres cuadras y alcanzar la estación de policía. Tarde o temprano los Vengadores se darían cuenta y por ende SHIELD. ¿debería seguir preocupándose?

"veo que es un hábito de familia quedarse mirando fijamente a las personas." lo escuchó decir tomándolo por sorpresa, cosa que trató de disimular con una risa sarcástica. Loki levantó la mirada del libro hacía él como respuesta.

"¿qué estás leyendo?" inquirió Milo cerrando su portátil.

"él único libro interesante que pude hallar en su minúscula y limitada biblioteca." contestó regresando la vista al texto. Milo estiró el cuello y pudo identificar el título 'Así habló Zaratustra'

"Nietzsche..." musitó acercándose con lentitud. "siempre ha sido uno de mis filósofos favoritos."

"No está mal, para un humano" murmuró sin mucho interés.

"Tengo una pregunta para ti" Dijo después de una pausa relativamente larga. Ya se había armado con el valor suficiente, o al menos eso pensaba. Loki lo miró con impaciencia. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Trato de leer un libro" Contestó con sarcasmo. Milo frunció el entrecejo.

"¡No! No me refiero a eso." replicó de inmediato. "Yo sé quien eres..."

La mirada de Loki cambió drásticamente. Ahora una expresión de interés y diversión casi macabra se apoderaba de sus ojos como una enfermedad infecciosa.

"¿Lo sabes?" dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie. Milo tragó saliva, pensando que quizá había sido una mala idea exponerlo de esa manera. Estaba preparado para correr en cualquier momento.

"Sí" dijo intentando parecer firme. "Sé que fuiste tu quien trajo a los alienígenas a la ciudad, a través de ese portal en el cielo. Tengo registros de las destrucciones en mi ordenador. Te reconocería en cualquier lado, al igual que a los que jugaron a ser los héroes."

Loki entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso último.

"Perdiste, y fuiste llevado a tu planeta. Tu eres el hermano de Thor, Loki es dios de las travesuras. Estoy muy bien documentado al respecto." continuó. Loki cada vez lo escuchaba con más interés. Era un mortal peculiar. "mi pregunta es ¿por qué has vuelto? ¿Para qué?"

"Y yo que pensé que ustedes los mortales habían olvidado las historias de sus antepasados acerca de los dioses."

"Puedes engañar mi hermana porque ella no tiene los pies sobre la tierra, pero a mí no me engaña, así que dímelo ya ¿qué quieres con la tierra, ahora?"

"No te hagas ilusiones, niño." contestó Loki con desdén. "si quisiera hacer algo contra esta... raza de criaturas inferiores, ya lo habría hecho. Pero yo hago lo que quiero."

Milo pareció reflexionar un momento sus palabras.

"Entonces es eso..."Murmuró para sí mismo casi con una sonrisa burlona. Loki le dedicó una mirada denigrante. "No tienes poderes."

sintió que le golpeaban en el estómago. ¿cómo podía saber este mortal tal cosa? Quizás estaba cometiendo el mismo error que con los Vengadores y Thor, lo estaba subestimando.

"Te vi. Esta mañana trataste de utilizar tus poderes pero no pudiste. ¡Estás varado en nuestro mundo!" exclamó con emoción. Loki sintió que la ira tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y reaccionaba involuntariamente a las burlas del mortal.

Estiró una mano, apretando su cuello y levantándolo del suelo unos centímetros.

"Puedo tener una ausencia de poderes, pero no por eso dejo de ser un dios, criatura insignificante." dijo apretando el agarre. Milo levantó una pierna enseguida, asestándole una patada en el pecho que lo hizo soltarlo abruptamente._  
_

Después de que recuperó el aliento, tomó lo primero que encontró a su alcance que pudiera usar como arma, sin embargo, Loki aun seguía en el suelo. Se acercó con cuidado, pensando en que podía ser víctima de alguna jugarreta por parte del dios del engaño, pero se sobresaltó cuando vio que había sangre en su frente –aunque no era demasiada. Había caído contra la mesa de mármol de su hermana y ahora estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

"Ay, no..." musitó soltando el paraguas. "Rebecca va a matarme." se acuclilló junto a Loki y lo trató de despertar sacudiendo su hombro, pero no funcionaba. "¡Qué clase de dios debilucho queda noqueado por una mesa!"

trató de levantarlo por los brazos, pero no podía solo. Y en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a una Rebecca cargando varias bolsas de Walmart.

"Milo ¿me ayudas?" dijo con pesadez mientras entraba arrastrando algunos de los paquetes. Sin embargo, estos cayeron al suelo tan pronto como vio la escena de su sala. "¡¿Qué paso ahora?!"

"Ah... se agachó a recoger este libro y..." señaló el ejemplar de Nietzsche tratando de actuar calmado " y, y... se golpeó con la mesa."

"Oh, por Dios..." Suspiró angustiada. "¿cómo puede ser tan imbécil este tipo?"

"Ayúdame a ponerlo en el sofá" dijo Milo tomándolo por los hombros, Rebecca asintió y lo sujetó de las piernas, hasta que pudieron moverlo y recostarlo sobre los cojines.

"Necesito el botiquín, Milo" dijo examinando superficialmente la herida de Loki, quien comenzó a reaccionar paulatinamente.

"¿dónde está? Voy a matarlo.." dijo entre dientes, con un gruñido de dolor llevándose una mano a la frente.

"¿Milo? Sí, yo también." contestó Rebecca quitando la mano de Loki. Enseguida llegó Milo con la caja blanca en las manos. "Quédate quieto mientras te curo esa herida"

"¡Argh!" exclamó al sentir algo frío contra su piel, que enseguida comenzó a arder. "¡cuidado con lo que haces, mortal!"

"¡Y tu cuidado en donde pones tu cabeza, idiota!" respondió presionando más el algodón contra la herida a posta, arrancándole otro quejido a Loki. Luego, secó con un trozo de gasa seca y finalmente le colocó una vendita que cubrió todo el pequeño corte. "Ya está... no seas niña."

Loki la fulminó con la mirada, sin borrar la expresión de fastidio y dolor.

"¿qué te cuesta decir gracias?"

"No te pedí ayuda" contestó abrasivo.

"de nada." dijo con aspereza para luego levantarse a ir por las bolsas que había dejado tiradas en el recibidor.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, justo cuando Rebecca se disponía a levantar sus paquetes, por lo que llamó a su hermano y lo hizo ocuparse de la compra mientras ella atendía la puerta.

* * *

**(1): E gato se llama Rufián, ese era el humano que Frigga transformó en gato y le colocó ese nombre.**

**(2): LA tarjeta centurion es la American Express negra, está hecha de una aleacion de titanio y otra cosa. Es casi un mito, super exclusiva, solo para millorios (Y la realeza de Asgard XD)**

**Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios y sugerencias. de verdad los aprecio muchísimo. :D Disfruten este cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

**¡Es Friggason!**

**Chelsea, 25th St.**

**12:58 PM**

Había sido todo un reto, sumamente divertido aprender a conducir ese carruaje. No era para nada como los caballos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Al parecer, tal como le había explicado Rufián (1) los caballos de esta carroza estaba dentro de la estructura, aunque no podía dimensionar cómo era eso posible. Ha de ser un muy buen hechizo –pensó justo cuando doblaba en la siguiente esquina. Lo que más le gustaba de ese tal 'Mercedes' era que cada vez que lo ponía a funcionar, sonaban diferentes melodías en un pequeño artefacto que los humanos llamaban radio. Debía admitir que la mayoría de esas tonadas eran muy estimulantes, y muy diferentes de los conciertos que interpretaban los músicos de la corte. Eso debía ser algo que solo los humanos podían hacer. Mientras más tiempo pasaba en eta nueva versión de Midgard, más le gustaba. Definitivamente había sido una muy buena idea elegir este reino por encima de los otros. Cuando Loki viera el lugar que había conseguido para ellos en este reino de Manhattan, estaba segura que sería de su agrado. Solo esperaba que no se molestara mucho cuando supiera acerca de la decisión que había tomado.

Sus poderes de clarividencia no estaban funcionando del todo bien, aún había podido dar con la ubicación exacta de su hijo. Estaba en una casa de ladrillos rojos, en un vecindario del barrio llamado Chelsea por los humanos. No había sido muy difícil de encontrar, especialmente ayudada por esa tecnología midgardiana que podía ubicar casi cualquier cosa sobre la tierra, era como tener a Heimdall tamaño portátil. Era impresionante, incluso para ella. Eso era algo que solo podía hacer si se sentaba en el trono de Odin de donde podía observar los Nueve Reinos en su totalidad.

Detuvo la carroza a un lado de la calle como había visto hacer a los diferentes humanos que estacionaban a su alrededor. Ahora frente a la casa que había visto en su visión, se acercó al portón y no vio aldabón, así que fue complicado descubrir como llamar a la puerta. Pensó en golpear con las manos, pero sintió que sería un acto de descortesía, si no tenían un aldabón era porque no querían su puerta golpeada.

Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Si tan solo la ventana estuviera abierta todo sería más sencillo, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas y el vitral también. Culpó al clima cambiante de Midgard, quizá en otra estación habría encontrado la ventana abierta y no tendría este problema ahora. Colocó una mano sobre la madera, e hizo el amague de golpear cuando vio un pequeño interruptor dorado en una esquina, prácticamente oculto. La curiosidad la llevó a presionarlo, y de pronto un sonido como de campanas se hizo presente. Levantó las cejas con sorpresa y volvió a accionar aquel dispositivo, esta vez intrigada por el sonido que salía cada vez que lo presionaba. Estaba dispuesta a tocarlo una vez más, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Frigga pudo ver una jovencita de cabello rojizo y ojos claros que vestía formalmente.

"¿hola? ¿puedo ayudarla, señora?" dijo con un tono cansado. Frigga sonrió.

"Busco a mi hijo, estoy segura que debe estar por aquí." Rebecca abrió los ojos como platos y casi lanzó un grito de felicidad. Por un segundo había pensando que esta mujer que por alguna razón le recordaba a Julie Andrews en el '_Diario de una Princesa_' no estaba haciendo otra cosa que estorbar en su puerta, pero ahora era la salvación en persona.

"¡Usted es la madre de Loki!" exclamó saltando en un pie. Frigga asintió un poco desconcertada por la efusividad de la mortal. "Por favor, pase. Soy Rebecca." le extendió una mano la cual Frigga aceptó ceremoniosamente. "Él está ahí en el sofá, ¡lléveselo! … quiero decir, él está...ahí."

"Gracias, querida." Frigga entró a la vivienda, observando la casa detenidamente.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado por Rebecca, pudo ver a su hijo tendido en el sofá con algún vendaje precario en su frente, y los ojos cerrados –_quizás dormía_, pensó –y otro mortal junto a él sosteniendo un libro. Cuando la vio casi dio un respingo, soltando el texto.

"¿Rebecca...?" dijo el humano mirando a su anfitriona.

"Ella es la madre de Loki"

"¿Es enserio?" levantó una ceja con desconfianza. Hasta ahora ese 'encontrar-a-mi-madre' de Loki le había parecido solo una mentira, una pantalla para que su hermana cayera en los engaños de su mente macabra o algo así. Pero tenía a la mujer en frente y la verdad no parecía una secuaz, si no todo lo contrario, tenía ese mismo aire de autoridad que de vez en cuando rodeaba a su hermana cuando lo trataba como si fuera su hijo en vez de su hermano.

La mujer se acercó a él y habló con voz comprensiva.

"Entiendo que tengan una imagen muy mala de mi hijo y departe de él pido disculpas a los destrozos causados a su planeta tiempo atrás por él."

"No.. no hay problema" musitó con voz entrecortada mirando de nuevo a su hermana.

Rebecca sonreía de oreja a oreja, seguramente por la satisfacción de quitarse ese problema de encima. De nuevo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que esta mujer acababa de decir ¡Era tan obvio! ¿cómo era posible que Rebecca fuera tan ciega? No iba a ser él quien le dijera, a menos claro, que la situación fuera de otro nivel en algún momento.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a Loki quien descansaba la cabeza después de ese golpe que se había dado.

"Cariño, soy yo..." le dijo acariciando su cabello. Loki abrió un solo ojo y luego se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" gruñó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Estoy aquí por ti." contestó sin dejar de peinar su cabello hacia atrás.

"Em..."intervino Rebecca con un poco de nerviosismo "¿Puedo traerle algo de tomar?"

"Agua estaría bien, querida" contestó son una sonrisa, aunque tranquila era como si quisiera un segundo a solas con su hijo. Rebecca asintió con la cabeza. "Este planeta ha sido agotador."

"Sí, sé a lo que se refiere." dijo para luego marcharse a la cocina por el vaso de agua.

Milo corrió detrás de ella, y la abordó en la cocina. Rebecca apenas lo determinó.

"¿Por qué estás tan complaciente de pronto?"

"Porque quiero que este tipo se vaya y ella se lo va a llevar" contestó mientras abría la nevera. "No sé por qué dejé que me convencieras en primer lugar de traerlo a casa. Debimos dejarlo en el hospital."

"¿Cómo es que sabía esta señora donde encontrarnos?" recriminó entrecerrando los ojos. Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

"Le habrán de haber dicho en el hospital, yo qué sé. El punto es que él ya no es nuestro problema." Sonrió en esa última frase como una niña en dulcería. "Es mejor si actúo como si me importara, así no tendré problemas legales."

Milo rodó los ojos. Ahora sí definitivamente, estaba siendo Rebecca en su más pura expresión. La vio cerrar la nevera con el pie para luego dirigirse a la sala de nuevo. —_ ¿por qué?_ —Pensó Milo, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

"Aquí tiene" le dijo mientras le pasaba el vaso con agua. Frigga le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza. "Sí aún le duele la cabeza, quizá pueda traerle un analgésico o quizá un té de manzanilla."

"yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso, querida. Gracias." Rebecca asintió y retrocedió lentamente hasta estar de pie junto a su hermano. "No sé que fue lo que pasó, no debimos habernos separado en el viaje."

"¿por qué no me dejas aquí y ya? ¿no sería tu vida menos trágica?" dijo Loki girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Frigga apretó los labios y suspiró."¿no lo sería la de todos?"

"No sabes que estás diciendo, Loki"

"¡Ni siquiera soy tu verdadero hijo!" exclamó poniéndose de pie, sintió que se tambaleaba por un segundo, pero recobró el equilibrio apoyándose en una columna de la casa.. Frigga lo siguió con la mirada. "¿Por qué te importo?"

"¿Piensas que no puedo amarte porque no compartimos sangre?" Loki no respondió, pero la expresión de su rostro habló por él, indicándole a Frigga que tenía que hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Ella le sonrió suavemente y se puso de pie acerándose a su hijo.

"¿es adoptado? Eso explica mucho." susurró Milo haciendo que Rebecca lo pellizcara del brazo para que se aguantara la lengua.

"Debes pensar que soy una tonta entonces." Loki bajó la vista, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos de Frigga. Ella colocó una mano en su mejilla, obligándolo a levantar la mirada hacia ella. "No es la carne ni la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos une como familia." le dijo con una sonrisa indulgente.

Loki frunció las cejas hacia arriba, sin poder articular palabra. Frigga lo rodeó con sus brazos y él después de un rato correspondió, hundiendo su cara en el cabello de su madre.

"Esto es patético." dijo Milo algo incómodo ante la escena.

"Silencio." lo chitó Rebecca golpeándolo con el codo. Su hermana parecía estar mirando una película de esas que le gustaban a las mujeres y que su hermana perdía tanto tiempo mirando mientras comía un litro de helado y lloraba como una magdalena.

"¿qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó Loki cuando rompió el abrazo. Frigga acarició su mejilla.

"La carroza está afuera" indicó la puerta con el índice. "Iremos a casa..."

Loki asintió. ¿Irían a Asgard nuevamente? ¿qué se supone que pasaría? Seguramente Odin lo iba a regresar a su celda hasta la eternidad, pero si tan solo le permitiese ver a su madre seguido, realmente no le molestaría estar en el calabozo. Dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del humano Milo y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de perderse. Loki aun no podía concebir como un mortal lo había derribado de esa manera. Sentía que aún tenía su fuerza física, aunque no tan grande como la de Thor, pero era más fuerte de un humano. Incluso lo había levantando con una sola mano sin dificultad alguna ¿Cómo había sido posible que con una sola patada lo hubiera hecho caer tan lejos y de manera tan abrupta? Seguro tenía alguna explicación 'lógica' pero todo le indicaba una sola cosa: que ese mortal no era del todo normal.

Sabía que si quería podía revelar su identidad y enviarlo con los Vengadores, pero algo le decía que no lo haría. Seguramente esa no iba a ser la última vez en la que se lo encontraría, una corazonada le decía eso.

"Gracias por cuidar de él, espero que no haya sido mucho problema." dijo Frigga acercándose a Rebecca y a Milo.

"No, ninguno realmente. Tengo experiencia con niños problemáticos." Replicó haciendo que Frigga soltara una risita. Loki levantó una ceja y Milo la fulminó con la mirada.

"Esto es una muestra de mi agradecimiento, mortales" dijo Frigga quitándose uno de los anillos y depositándolo en la mano de Rebecca. Cerró su puño alrededor de la joya y volvió a sonreírles antes de salir con Loki por la puerta.

"¿Qué te dio?" inquirió Milo curioso. Rebecca abrió la palma para descubrir el diamante más grande que había tenido en su mano alguna vez. Casi se atragantó con su propia lengua al verlo. "¡Woah! ¡Eso está cool! ¡Es un diaman-!"

Sin embargo, no puedo seguir su frase al verse interrumpido por una Rebecca cayendo al suelo inconsciente por la impresión. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró resignado, antes de tomarla por una pierna y arrastrarla hasta el sofá.

* * *

"¿Cómo vamos a ir a Asgard en esa cosa?" demandó saber Loki al ver el automóvil blanco que su madre había llamado carroza. Eso era uno de los artefactos que utilizaban los humanos para ir de un lugar a otro.

"No vamos a ir a Asgard." respondió accionando un botón de las llaves de auto que hizo al vehículo emitir un pitido. Loki frunció el entrecejo al ver a su madre subir en esa cosa.

"Dijiste que iríamos a casa." dijo dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Sube al auto, Loki."

"¿es enserio?" levantó una ceja inconforme. Frigga lo miró con reprimenda. " ...está bien, ya voy."

En el momento que entró al vehículo, se llevó una sorpresa desagradable. Un pequeño animal saltó sobre él y enseguida sintió sus garras engancharse en su ropa. Lanzó una exclamación de fastidio tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero la criatura era bastante escurridiza. Parecía un _Khrani_ asgardiano, pero miniatura. No fue hasta que su madre intervino y tomó a la criatura en sus manos que esta quedó quieta y tranquila como si no fuera más que algo inofensivo. Loki estuvo a punto de bajarse del auto, pero trató de no parecer tan paniqueado. Frigga soltó una carcajada mientras acariciaba el pelaje de la criatura.

"Es solo un gatito, Loki" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me atacó" protestó mirando al 'gatito' con desconfianza.

"yo sé que sí, cariño." asintió reprimiendo una risita mientras encendía el auto.

"¿Ahora me dirás cómo vamos a llegar a Asgard en esto?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Frigga negó con la cabeza comenzando a andar.

"Ya te dije que no íbamos a Asgard. Dije que iríamos a casa." contestó con una sonrisa. "Abróchate el cinturón, cielo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, madre?" inquirió desconcertado.

"La cinta gris que tienes al lado derecho tiene un broche que va aquí en esta cosa roja." respondió señalando el cinturón en indice. Loki musitó un '¿qué?' aún más confundido y enseguida sacudió la cabeza en un no.

"¡Me refiero a lo otro! ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?" cuestionó preocupado. "¿acaso... acaso pretendes llevarme a Jotunheim?"

"Oh, Loki. No seas ridículo..." dijo su madre con una risa. Loki suspiró aliviado por un segundo... No irían a Asgard ni a Jotunheim ¿entonces quizá irían hasta Alfheim o Vanaheim? Esos dos reinos no sonaban tan mal en comparación. Podría recuperar su magia y viviría como un individuo libre. Eso sí que sonaba bien. Sin embargo, todas las ilusiones que se había hecho con respecto a la vida en el nuevo reino se esfumaron cuando su madre pronunció esas cuatro palabras que terminaron por hacerlo entrar en pánico. "Nos quedaremos en Midgard."

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Nos vamos a quedar en la Tierra, cielo. Ya lo he decidido. Al menos por una temporada, fue mi trato con tu padre. Él piensa que tu no tienen salvación y que jamás cambiarás, pero yo sé que no es así. Yo soy tu madre y te conozco mejor." Empezó a hablar con mucha naturalidad, como si estuviera relatando una historia. Pero Loki apenas era capaz de seguirle el hilo. Lo último que había escuchado era 'Nos quedaremos en Midgard' y para el era 'nos quedaremos en el mundo que te ha humillado'.

Por un segundo pensó que habría sido mejor si lo hubieran enviado a Jotunheim para que lo mataran por destrozar su mundo, o quedarse en las mazmorras de Asgard para siempre... Pero ¿quedarse en la tierra? ¡no podía permitirlo! Especialmente porque de toda la extensión de ese odioso planeta, había elegido el último lugar que había visitado, dónde los malditos vengadores lo habían lanzado al suelo como un vil perdedor, indigno de respeto.

"Conseguí un lugar bastante acogedor. El humano que me lo vendió dijo que se llamaba penthouse, sé que te va a gustar. Tendremos todo lo necesario y ¡viviremos como una familia midgardiana!" exclamó con una agitación que Loki no compartía en el mismo sentido. "¡acaso no es emocionante!"

"¡No! ¡No, no lo es!" dijo de inmediato con el entrecejo fruncido. "¡No puedo quedarme en este planeta, madre! ¡Entiéndelo!"

Frigga lo miró de soslayo sin apartar mucho la vista del frente como le había enseñado Rufián que ahora iba en su regazo, dormitando.

"Ya he tomado una decisión, Loki." contestó impasible. "Es por tu bien."

"¡Casi hago que este mundo se sometiera ante mí! ¡No soy nada más que un monstruo! ¡No puedo estar aquí!" insistió exaltado. "¡Es una mala idea!"

"¡Sabes que no me gusta cuando ustedes o su padre cuestionan mis decisiones!" dijo levantando la voz un poco.

"¡Odin no es mi padre! ¡Soy Laufeyson no Odinson! ¡Y la cuestiono porque está fuera del sentido común!" replicó sin poder recobrar la calma.

"¡No me contestes más, Loki! No me importa de quien seas hijo, pero ten claro que eres Friggason!" Exclamó tomando la siguiente curva con brusquedad, haciendo que Loki se golpeara contra el lado derecho del auto. "¡yo también estoy cansada de este viaje!"

"¡No debiste haberlo hecho en primer lugar!" volvió a decir con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Suficiente!" dijo moviendo una mano de la cual salió un destello azul y fue a dar contra los labios de Loki. "No quiero oír mas nada hasta que lleguemos."

Loki iba a protestar, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, el sonido no salió como le hubiera gustado. Por más que tratara de hablar simplemente no podía. Frigga había usado el conjuro de silencio en él. La miró indignado y molesto, pero ante los ojos de Frigga era mas bien como si estuviera a punto de soltar un berrinche o una pataleta.

"Eso está mejor." Sonrió con picardía mientras que Loki solo pudo cruzarse de brazos y resignarse a lo que su madre decía.

* * *

**305 East Central Park 51****st**

**Edificio Halcyon 1:40 PM**

Frigga detuvo el auto en todo el frente de un edificio midgardiano en una esquina. Le indicó que saliera, y él así lo hizo. Siguió a su madre, cargando esa criatura molesta que había llamado gato hace un rato, pues se había aferrado con las uñas a su camisa. Hasta ahora no había notado lo ridículo que se veía en comparación a su Madre. Todo su atuendo parecía sacado de alguna obra de los bufones de Asgard y las miradas de los mortales que caían sobre él no podían evitar reírse. Mientras que por otro lado, Frigga andaba con la elegancia característica de ella desde siempre. Ni siquiera podía protestar pues aun no tenía voz.

"Señora Odinson ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje a Noruega?" Saludó un tipo en la puerta de aquel edificio. Frigga le sonrió en respuesta.

"Oh, muy bueno." contestó halando a Loki del brazo "Mi hijo Loki y yo nos daremos unas vacaciones antes de volver."

"Un gusto, señor" dijo el hombre haciendo una especie de reverencia, la que Loki pareció disfrutar. Pero no duró mucho antes de que Frigga lo halará nuevamente hacia el interior del edificio.

Su madre lo llevó por un pasillo negro brillante que le recordó en cierta manera a la cámara de armas de Asgard. Había varios mortales regados por aquel piso, pero no les prestó mucha atención. Estaba más concentrado en evitar que el tonto gato enterrara las uñas en su piel. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un cuarto pequeño que se movía hacia arriba.

"¿Qué te parece el lugar?" preguntó Frigga con una sonrisa, pero Loki la miró con obviedad. "¡Oh, cierto!" dijo para luego deshacer el conjuro que había puesto sobre él."Lo siento, cariño. Se me había olvidado."

"¿Cómo es que estos humanos te conocen?" demandó saber, no muy a gusto con la idea.

"¿Crees que te traje a la Tierra por accidente?" dijo su madre como una pregunta retórica. Loki frunció el entrecejo sin entender bien esa frase. "Investigué, Loki. Yo sí hice mi tarea antes de venir a Midgard."

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Escuchó al gato maullar cerca de su oreja y lo vio encaramado sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado allí.

"Los humanos son seres bastante creativos, independientes... pero por alguna razón caen de rodillas ante el oro, como cuando esa flecha de muérdago golpeó a Balder (2) y el perdió sus poderes por una semana. Es triste, pero muy útil para nosotros." expresó Frigga sacando una llave de su bolsillo. "recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que el miedo los podía someter, pero no es así... es el oro."

"Eso es primitivo."

las puertas de ese transportador vertical se abrieron y un pasillo más corto con una puerta ébano al final fue lo único que se alcanzaba a ver de ese piso. Frigga lo tomó de una mano llevándolo fuera del cuarto miniatura hasta aquella puerta negra. Accionó el cerrojo con la llave y una luz blanca nubló su vista al principio, pero luego pudo ver los detalles de esas instalaciones.

"Esta es." Frigga apresuró el paso hasta el centro de ese salon con paredes de vidrio desde las cuales se podía ver la ciudad. "Hogar, dulce hogar."

Su madre estaba realmente emocionada.

"Antes de ir a tu celda, tuve que venir a la tierra a hacerme cargo de todo esto." dijo sentándose en un sofá negro bastante grande que formaba una L contra la pared de vidrio. "sé que no es Asgard, pero fue lo más aceptable que pude encontrar."

Loki depositó al gato en el suelo, el cual corrió enseguida hacia Frigga y se acomodó en su regazo.

Su madre tenía razón. Esto no era la gran cosa en comparación con Asgard, pero a juzgar por lo que había visto en las demás casas midgardianas, no estaba mal después de todo. Era suficiente, después de todo, su madre siempre sobresalía por su buen gusto, y ahora lo volvía a comprobar. No estaba feliz de tener que quedarse en la tierra, pero si lograba un perfil bajo hasta que encontrara la manera de recuperar sus poderes, podría estar a salvo.

* * *

**(1) Frigga tiene poderes bastante grandes y es capaz de convertir a un humano en un gato, pero también puede revertirlo cuando ella quiera. **

**(2) Blader es un personaje de los cómics que si no estoy mal es también hijo de Frigga y Odin pero la idea de mencionarlo aquí era porque Blader es inmune a todas las armas que existen menos a las que están hechas con madera de muérdago.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Frigga al poder! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

**New York, New Yor**k

_Dos días antes…_

**Red Bench Bar**

**107 Sullivan St, South Village. 9:10 PM**

"¡Ella es una maldita bruja!" Veronika chilló para después sonarse la nariz con el pañuelo que Carter le ofrecía. Ella hizo el amague de devolvérselo pero él negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano en su hombro. "Ella siempre estuvo celosa de mí. ¡No es más que una envidiosa! Estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de mí. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser bonita…"

Cuando el camarero de aquel bar trajo sus bebidas, Carter se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios, casi de inmediato.

"No, por supuesto que no…" Dijo él haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en blanco. "Pero, Rebecca Hawkins no es más que una mujer... muy… um… ¿estricta? No es tan mala, tu despido fue porque no cumpliste con tu trabajo."

"¡¿de qué lado estás, Carter?! ¡Tienes que apoyarme!" Demandó golpeando la silla con un pie para luego cruzarse de brazos. "¡Ella es la Reina Mala! ¡Odia a cualquiera que sea más bonita que ella!"

"Shh… estás llamando la atención, Roni." Recriminó mirando a los demás clientes por el rabillo del ojo. "No queremos una escenita."

"Ella me las va a pagar." Sentenció Veronika tomando su trago de un solo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado que luego disimuló frunciendo el entrecejo. "Te juro, Carter. ¡Esa mujer se va a arrepentir de lo que me hizo!"

"Sí, sí…" Dijo Carter. "Más bien, por qué no lo miras como una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. No será difícil encontrar un nuevo trabajo. ¿O sí? No para ti que encantas a cualquiera."

Veronika sonrió de medio lado, batiendo las pestañas. Tratando de aparentar invulnerabilidad a los cumplidos. Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja y levantó la barbilla.

"Por supuesto." Dijo airosa. Carter sonrió volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su trago. "Pero… ¿en qué?"

"¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermana que te ayude a conseguir algo en el hospital Bellevue? Oí que pagan muy bien, y necesitan personal de oficina."

"Pero dijo que no volvería hasta el domingo." Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

"Pues entonces búscala el domingo, corazón."

"Sí… eso, eso puede ser una buena idea." Dijo pensativa. Soltó un suspiro, alcanzando su bolso púrpura, del cual sacó un pequeño espejo para retocarse el maquillaje. "aunque claro, solo mientras regreso al mundo de la moda. Ya te lo dije, Rebecca Hawkins me las va a pagar."

"Claro que sí, nena…" Dijo Carter, con más interés en llamar al camarero que en la conversación.

* * *

_Presente…_

**305 East Central Park 51st**

**Edificio Halcyon 6:35 AM**

Escuchaba un pitido molesto, incesante. Era como los maullidos de ese maldito animal que su madre había conservado. Pensó en cubrirse la cabeza con una de las almohadas, pero fue un indiscutible olor a humo lo que al final lo obligó a levantarse. Primero le costó identificar el lugar donde se encontraba. Aquellas sabanas grises no eran suyas, o eso recordaba, hasta que todo volvió a él como un balde de agua helada. Estaba en Midgard, en aquel nuevo 'hogar' que su madre había conseguido. No tenía sus poderes, y era básicamente un prisionero de su propia madre. Bufó cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo de sus nuevos aposentos. Aun tenía esa ridícula camiseta que la humana Rebecca le había prestado. Pensó en incinerarla cuando consiguiera un remplazo, y entonces recordó lo que le había despertado: el olor a humo.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, aun descalzo, para encontrarse con una columna de humo que emanaba de la cocina. Observó en el techo un par de dispositivos que parecían ser los culpables del odioso pitido.

"¡¿Madre?! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es todo esto?" Exclamó comenzando a consternarse. Deseó tener sus poderes para deshacerse de ese velo opaco que no le dejaba ver con claridad la figura de su madre.

"Oh, Loki… ¡Por aquí, cariño!" pudo ver una pequeña mano moverse entre el humo. "¿puedes darme una mano?"

Loki comenzó a adentrase hasta el epicentro del humo, que resultó ser algún artefacto que se asemejaba a un caldero pero más plano y con una sola manigueta. Estaba sobre una superficie de metal de la que emanaba fuego. Entonces sintió el maullido de Rufián a unos pocos metros de su ubicación. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo verlo sobre una de las alacenas, agazapado entre un par de libros. Luego, volvió la vista a su madre.

"¿qué es esto?" inquirió con una mueca de frustración. Los ojos comenzaban a arderle por culpa del humo.

"Estaba tratando de hacer algo de desayuno, pero estos artefactos midgardianos son más complejos de lo que pensé." Dijo con una risita divertida.

Loki tosió varias veces a causa del humo.

"¿Por qué no te has deshecho del humo?" cuestionó cubriéndose la cara con el brazo.

"Aquí dice que tienen que ser ahumados, cariño." Respondió señalando el libro que estaba frente a ella.

"Madre, estoy bastante seguro que aquí no hacen referencia a volver la cocina un cráter de Musspelheim." Explicó con el entrecejo fruncido. La garganta comenzaba a quedarse seca por toda la humarada. Trató de dispersarlo un poco con el mismo libro, pero fue inútil. Se vio obligado a toser.

"Oh… eso explica mucho." Dijo algo desanimada. Entonces apagó el fuego de la estufa para luego hacer desaparecer el humo con un solo movimiento de su mano. El otro sonido de las maquinas del techo también se detuvo.

De repente, la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, y entraron tres hombres vestidos en pesados trajes amarillos con cascos gastados. Frigga los miró con curiosidad, mientras que Loki no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar al ser asaltado por Rufián quien salía de su escondite.

"¿puedo ayudarlos en algo caballeros?" preguntó Frigga con una sonrisa calmada. Los tres bomberos se miraron entre sí.

"Lo sentimos, señora. Es que se nos fue reportada una señal. Los detectores de humo se activaron y…" Explicó el que parecía estar a cargo. Miró a su alrededor algo desubicado. Luego se volvió hacia Frigga quien aun sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado. "debió ser un error que comunicación. De verdad estamos muy apenados por esto."

"Acaban de destruir nuestra puerta." Acusó Loki con una mirada asesina una vez que se pudo quitar al gato de encima. "Ahora pagaran con sus vidas."

"¡Shh, Loki!" regañó su madre mirándolo de reojo. Los tres sujetos se miraron entre sí. "Tranquilos, caballeros. Aquí no sucede nada, pueden irse con la total satisfacción de que están haciendo un buen trabajo velando por la seguridad de los Midgard- quiero decir, ciudadanos. Son unos héroes."

Loki pudo ver la sonrisa vanidosa que se dibujo en el rostro de los tres humanos justo antes de que se fueran. Eran tan predecibles, y repugnantes a la vez. Le causaba muchísima gracia como eran tan poca cosa que unos simples elogios falsos llevaban su ego hasta las cumbres más altas. En cierta manera le recordaban a su estúpido hermano y sus pretensiones cuando eran más jóvenes.

"¡Loki Hvedrungr Odinson!" escuchó exclamar a su madre antes de que un dolor agudo en su oreja lo hiciera dar un respingo. Le tomó menos de un segundo darse cuenta de que era Frigga quien lo tenía sujeto de la oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"¡Aagh! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!" se quejó tratando de soltarse pero Frigga no se lo permitió.

"¡No quiero volver a escuchar mas nada de asesinar midgardianos! ¡¿Entendido, jovencito?!" Regañó con las cejas fruncidas.

"¡No me trates como a un crío! ¡Ya no soy un niño, madre!" recriminó molesto. Frigga apretó el agarre.

"¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno!" lo soltó haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el sofá. Loki se llevó las manos a la oreja aun aturdido. "Ahora, subes y te das un baño. Vamos a ir a desayunar juntos y después vamos a conseguirte ropa decente."

Loki tragó saliva. Hacía tiempo no recordaba esa sensación de estar asustado por algo tan minúsculo. La última vez había sido quizá cuando tenía diez años y había roto uno de los floreros sagrados de Alfheim que cuidaba su madre en sus aposentos. Ahora sentía como su de nuevo fuera un infante aterrorizado del regaño de su madre.

"Y estoy segura que un corte de cabello no te quedaría mal." Agregó con ambas manos en su cintura.

Loki tomó un respiro profundo y obedeció enseguida sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

**Hospital Bellevue**

**462 First Avenue**

Veronika apretó el paso hacia la oficina de su hermana, con un paso más bien apresurado. Cada vez que se cruzaba con algún paciente instintivamente se llevaba las manos o el bolso y hasta la manga de la blusa al rostro para cubrirse. Odiaba los hospitales, aún no entendía por qué Carter la había convencido de esto. Todo fuera por vengarse de esa maldita arpía de Rebecca Hawkins. Aunque ahora, estaba dudando si aceptaría un trabajo en el lugar de sus pesadillas.

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta pasando la recepción y se alegró de ver a su hermana, la enfermera Marie Johnson, sentada detrás de su escritorio con su típica expresión huraña. Marie nunca había sido precisamente la hermana mayor más cariñosa del mundo, todo el tiempo ocupada detrás de sus tontos libros que Veronika consideraba como una pérdida de tiempo. Jamás se arreglaba cuando salía de la casa y ahora en su tan 'perfecto' trabajo de enfermera general tenía la excusa perfecta para lucir desparpajada como le gustaba.

"Hola, sis…" Saludó con algo de incomodidad.

"¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Veronika?" inquirió con un tono exasperado. "No tengo tiempo de jugar a las barbies contigo."

Veronika se forzó a sí misma a reír.

"Siempre tan graciosa, hermanita." Dijo caminando hasta uno de los asientos en frente del escritorio. "realmente estoy aquí para pedirte un favor."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dijo con sarcasmo sin dedicarle una sola mirada. "¿qué quieres?"

"trabajo." Contestó de inmediato entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo. Marie levantó la mirada al fin, pero más que interesada, parecía desconcertada.

"¿Tú? ¿Trabajo en un hospital?" dijo casi en una burla. Se quitó las gafas parpadeando varias veces. "¿qué paso con _Fantastic_?"

"Es Fabulous." Corrigió frunciendo el entrecejo.

"da igual." Aun no quitaba aquella mirada inquisidora.

"Renuncie… esto... um, no cumplía mis expectativas." Se apresuró a decir. Marie asintió lentamente.

"entonces te despidieron." Concluyó con una mirada burlona esta vez. Veronika la fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Fue algo sumamente injusto! ¡La muy tonta que está a cargo me tiene celos!" se defendió indignada. Marie soltó una risita volviendo a ponerse las gafas. "¿me vas a ayudar o no?"

"¿cómo quieres que te consiga un puesto aquí? ¿Estudiaste medicina acaso sin que yo me diera cuenta?" inquirió con sarcasmo.

"No… pero… pero puedo hacer papeleo y eso." Contestó en un tartamudeo.

"Mira, Veronika. No puedo ayudarte, lo lamento. Aquí no hay pasarelas ni estudios de fotografía." Dijo volviendo su vista hacia sus papeles.

"bueno. Gracias por nada, hermanita."

"siempre es bueno verte." Se despidió sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por que sonara sincero. Veronika bufó poniéndose de pie. Entonces su mirada fue atrapada por un destello azul que salía de una caja de plástico en el suelo.

Se acercó con curiosidad y tomó el extraño collar.

"¿qué es esto, Marie?"

"No sé, lo trajeron ayer a objetos perdidos." Respondió vagamente.

"Es hermoso…" musitó absorta en el destello azul que emanaba de aquellos círculos de metal. "¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Si te vas ya, sí." Respondió apática. "tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Bien, bien. Ya me voy." Dijo rodando los ojos. Guardó el collar en su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "te veo en acción de gracias."

* * *

**Saks Fifth Avenue**

**5th Ave.**

"Mira estos, Loki ¿qué dices?" su madre le mostraba uno de los cientos de abrigos que habían en ese aparador.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas había estado en ese closet gigante, pero ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Si Frigga lo obligaba a entrar una sola vez mas a esos 'vestidores' probablemente iba a salir corriendo—la situación sería diferente si tuviera su magia, porque debía admitir que deshacerse de unos cuantos mortales sonaba tranquilizador. A diferencia de estar en las profundidades de aquel lugar escuchando a mundanas mortales hablar de zapatos.

Suspiró profundo, tratando de ignorar al humano que insistía en tomarle las medidas con una cinta amarilla de ese traje que tenía ahora puesto. Giró la cabeza hacia su madre y observó la prenda que sostenía. A decir verdad era de su agrado para ser no más que una fabricación mortal. De hecho el que traía puesto era hasta ahora con el que más se sentía cómodo y aliviado de poder desechar esa ridícula prenda negra con la que había sido asistido por la mortal de cabello rojo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahora no podía recordarlo bien ¿era Betty? No… era un nombre más sonoro. Recordaba una r en alguna parte, no tenía un conocimiento suficiente de nombres mortales como para seleccionar uno entre varios, pero si podía evocar un poco la manera como se dirigía a ella el humano Milo. Ese si era particularmente difícil de olvidar, después de que le había causado semejante herida en la frente. Lo maldijo para sí aun sin poder recordar bien el nombre de la otra mortal.

"¿Loki?" escuchó la voz de su madre, y se dio cuenta que se había abstraído en sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, Madre ¿qué decías?"

"Que ¿qué opinas de este otro?" repitió con un tono de regaño. Loki sonrió de medio lado con astucia.

"Es de mi agrado." Contestó mirándose en los siete espejos que lo rodeaban.

"¡perfecto!" exclamó emocionada. Entonces se dirigió a una muchacha de cabello castaño que hasta ahora Loki no había notado, pero cuando cruzó miradas con ella, la muchacha sonrió coquetamente acomodándose el cabello. Él tan solo hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse o poner los ojos en blanco. "vamos a llevarlos todos."

"Enseguida, señora." Dijo ella tomando la tarjeta de crédito que le ofrecía Frigga.

"¿cómo te sientes, cariño?" preguntó Frigga caminando hasta él.

"es ciertamente más cómodo que esas ridículas ropas con las que me vi en mi llegada." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Frigga sonrió abrazándolo por los hombros.

"ahora, iremos a que te hagan un nuevo corte de cabello." Le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Loki palideció. No iba a dejar que ninguno de estos mortales tocara su cabello, y mucho menos acercársele con alguna navaja o daga. No sabía quienes podían trabajar para esos vengadores y no iba a correr el riesgo. A la primera oportunidad de escapar de allí, no dudo en perderse de la vista de su madre, no muy seguro a dónde iba pero podría tratar de guiarse de regreso al edificio. No podía ser tan difícil, en una ciudad midgardiana.

* * *

**24 hour Fitness-Madison Square Park **

**225 5th Avenue 11:30 AM**

"Enserio, Beth. Te lo juro, este tipo era un demente sin remedio." Dijo Rebecca entre jadeos por culpa de la caminadora en la que hacia ejercicio. Hablaba por un manoslibres conectado a su celular, el cual estaba amarrado a su brazo por un estuche de nylon. "Creo que era incluso un pervertido. Lo descubrí mirándome el trasero mientras hacía ejercicio."

"_Ya, Becca. Es normal, es un hombre… ¿y por qué lo dejaste entrar a tu casa en primer lugar?_" dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea. "_me refiero, conozco gente paranoica y tú. ¿Cómo paso_?"

"Fue Milo, me convenció de que podía meterme en problemas legales." Dijo frustrada. "y antes de que digas algo, Milo sacó toda la constitución en su _Iphone_, me dijo todos los posibles casos en menos de tres minutos. Me convenció. No es mi culpa."

Beth rió mientras mecía al bebé que estaba cuidando.

"_Bueno, al menos ya se fue de tu casa._"

"Sí. Debiste ver a su madre."

"_¿Su madre fue por él? ¿A tu casa?"_ Preguntó incrédula.

"Sí. ¡Por dios si no era _Anna Wintour_!"

"_¿Quién?"_

"¿Anna Wintour? ¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Beth! ¿Te suena la editora en jefe de _Vogue_?"

"_Oh, claro. Esa Anna Wintour_." Dijo con sarcasmo. "Pensé que te referías a la otra Anna Wintour."

"No tienes ni idea de quién te estoy hablando ¿cierto?" inquirió con una ceja levantada.

"_No_." Contestó de inmediato dejando escapar una carcajada. "_Lo siento, Becca. No soy la prima Fashion, a diferencia de ti."_

"¡Es que, Beth! Si hubieras visto la manera en la que iba vestida." Ahogó una exclamación. "Tenía unos Prada de cuero de edición limitada que solo se los había visto a Diane Keaton ¡en los últimos premios Oscar!"

"_Lo haces de nuevo, necesito un decodificador de dialectos para cuando hable contigo."_ Se burló.

"¡Es enserio!" volvió a exclamar bajando de la caminadora. "Para mí que debe ser de la realeza de Londres o algo así. Quizás una marquesa o la duquesa de alguno de esos pueblos que no se ven en el mapa."

"_O simplemente la mujer tiene mucho dinero y no sabe que hay fundaciones para caridad_." Dijo Beth con obviedad.

"No sé. Digo, el tipo de la joyería dijo que el anillo era bastante real." Replicó tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua.

"¿y qué hay del tipo? ¿Era lindo?" preguntó su prima con curiosidad.

"bueno… tenía unos ojos verdes. Pero no normales, si no de verdad verdes como los aretes que me diste en navidad…"

"de acuerdo… prosigue." Animó Beth, mientras Rebecca comenzaba a caminar hacía los vestidores.

"Y… um… tenía una quijada bastante varonil, y su nariz era perfecta. Y ese acento era ¡por dios!" contestó tratando de recordar lo que más pudiera. Beth soltó una risita. "Y creo que tenía un trasero formidable, pero esos ridículos pantalones holgados de Shakespeare no me dejaron ver mucho. Y ni hablar de ese corte de cabello que lo hacía ver como un vago de la calle."

"se escucha sexy." Bromeó con ironía.

"Sí. Pero el tipo era un lunático. Tenía una manera de mirar que daba escalofríos. Para mí que estaba metido con algún tipo de droga. Además, vive con su madre." Soltó un bufido. Abriendo la puerta de su locker.

"¡Oh por favor, Rebecca! ¿Tienes que sacarle excusa a todos?" le dijo como si fuera un reclamo.

"No, no, Beth. Este es distinto, enserio." Se apresuró a decir sacando su bolso de gimnasio. "No estoy interesada en rehabilitar dementes, y realmente tendré suerte si nunca más me lo vuelvo a cruzar en mi vid-"

Beth escuchó unos golpes, sumados a un par de improperios con la voz de Rebecca, del otro lado de la línea y luego una exclamación.

"Oh, de verdad lo lamento, yo-" Escuchó decir a Rebecca con una voz más bien dócil en comparación a lo que venía diciendo. Pero entonces su voz volvió a la normalidad en cuestión de segundo "Oh, mierda… ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"¿Becca? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Beth.

"Beth, te llamo después." Dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por leer y apoyarmeee! signifca mucho. Frigga es la mejor! la adorooo XD**

**LoKi aprenderá su lección con esa mamá tan genial? tiene que! XD es que hasta en los comics frigga es totalmente Badass 3 **

**que opinan? eh... y Sí, se suponía que esa Beth es la misma camarera Beth de Avengers. :D**

**Veronika es la oficinista a la que Rebecca despidió en el primer capítulo, y el collar que ella cogió es el giroscopio que tenía Loki. O.o buahahah quien sabe que hara con el... **

**Ojala les guste este cap! Nos vemos ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

**"¡No me contradigas!"**

**General Worth Square**

**5th Avenue. ****11:52 PM**

Rebecca se acomodó el cabello y tomó su bolso del suelo con rapidez, visiblemente ofuscada. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple sujeto con el que había tropezado, pero esto ya era una maldición. De todos los lugares del esa ciudad, que si le pedían la opinión, era bastante grande; por qué tenía que encontrárselo de nuevo y a la salida de un maldito gimnasio. Aunque viéndolo bien, Loki estaba completamente diferente a como lo recordaba. Vestía un traje impecable de color crema y corbata negra, y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Incluso su mirada ya no parecía la de un asesino serial.

"¿tu otra vez?" dijo levantando una ceja. "Pensé que ya me había deshecho de ti."

"Pareces muy contenta de verme." Él se burló con sarcasmo. Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Loki la siguió de cerca, como si fuera un niño pequeño perdido. A lo mejor, esta humana podría serle de utilidad nuevamente si quería encontrar el dichoso edificio… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Halcyon? Sí, eso le sonaba familiar, ese debía ser el nombre de esa fortaleza.

"¿qué quieres?" Cuestionó Rebecca mirándolo de soslayo.

"¿sabes dónde estamos?" preguntó al fin reluctante. Rebecca iba a contestar su pregunta pero se arrepintió al entender que este tipo estaba perdido otra vez.

"Un consejo, si no sabes ubicarte uno: consigue un mapa, o dos: no salgas de tu casa." Dijo sin dejar de caminar. Loki la siguió mirando regularmente hacia atrás, hasta que colmó la paciencia de Rebecca. "¿qué tanto miras?"

Loki se volteó y le dedicó una mirada confundida, luego volvió su vista al frente.

"Nada." Contestó.

"Eres extraño." sentenció negando con la cabeza. Loki levantó una ceja y la analizó antes de pronunciar cualquier respuesta.

"Dice la mortal que se viste extraño."

"¡es ropa de gimnasio!" se defendió, recordando que la mayoría del tiempo que Loki estuvo consciente con ella la había visto o en pijama o en las trusas de yoga. "¡Todo el mundo se viste así cuando va al gimnasio!"

"¿gimnasio?" preguntó. No desconocía esa palabra del todo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en los griegos.

"sí, ya sabes… a donde la gente va a ejercitarse, practicar deportes y combate y todo eso…" explicó haciendo gestos de pelea con las manos.

"Te refieres a una Arena." Loki dijo tratando de no pensar de nuevo en su hermano.

"Um… sí, claro." dijo para quitárselo de encima. De nuevo lo vio mirando hacia atrás con desconfianza. "¿qué? ¿Te vienen persiguiendo? ¿Estás huyendo de alguien o qué?"

"Ciertamente." Contestó para la sorpresa de Rebecca. "De mi madre."

Entonces, cualquier idea extraordinaria de película que se pudo haber maquinado en ese minuto de transformó en una carcajada.

"¿qué es tan gracioso?" demandó saber fulminándola con la mirada.

"Que estés huyendo de tu madre." Continuó riéndose. Loki solo frunció mas el ceño, denotando su apatía. "vamos, ¿es enserio?"

"Es de mi necesidad llegar a… um… al lugar donde tengo temporalmente mis aposentos." Dijo con cierta torpeza que divirtió a Rebecca. "tienes que llevarme."

"oh, no… no tengo qué." Dijo soltando una carcajada. "estás solo, Hamlet."

"¡te lo he ordenado!" exclamó Loki haciendo detener a Rebecca en seco. Ella se giró hacia él con una ceja levantada.

"así es como funciona: tú no me das ordenes, tú te vas a buscar ayuda a otra parte porque a mí me importa un bledo" Dijo acusándolo con el dedo índice. Al ver la mirada casi confundida de Loki suspiró profundo y colocó los brazos en jarras. "Si necesitas ayuda, se pide por favor."

"¡No necesito ayuda!" Replicó girando la cabeza en actitud prepotente. Rebecca hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Bien, entonces adiós." Dijo cortante dando media vuelta y emprendiendo su marcha de nuevo.

"¡No! ¡Espera!" Lo escuchó exclamar y algo la hizo detenerse entre el tumulto de gente que caminaba por aquel parque y volverse hacia él. "Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo."

"De verdad que tienes problemas pidiendo ayuda." Dijo de manera apreciativa, algo intrigada al mismo tiempo que divertida. Este tipo había pasado de lunático a excéntrico en menos de un segundo. Ahora, en adición a cómo iba, su teoría de que esta familia debía ser de la realeza de algún país recóndito.

"¿Qué requieres a cambio de tus servicios entonces, mortal?" Le preguntó haciendo que Rebecca se sonrojara inmediatamente a causa de las miradas múltiples de los otros peatones que cruzaban.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?!" Bramó frunciendo el entrecejo. Loki la miró sin comprender completamente. "No estoy ofreciéndote 'mis servicios' y mucho menos esperando algo a cambio."

"Toda criatura siempre quiere algo. La humanidad está siempre buscando algo que satisfice sus más profundos anhelos." Dijo él cruzándose de brazos. Por alguna razón, le pareció a Rebecca que se veía imponente, como si fuera a dar un discurso político.

_Debe ser el traje_, pensó.

"¿Es poder? ¿Venganza? Dime qué quieres tú, mortal. Entonces podemos hacer un acuerdo."

Rebecca lo miró fijamente unos cuantos segundos que pudo contar con los dedos.

"Estás demente." Le dijo después de la pausa retomando su camino. Loki frunció el entrecejo confundido, para luego seguirla otra vez.

"¡Un momento! No me digas que no quieres nada. ¿Qué acaso no tienes aspiraciones en la vida, criatura ridícula?" espetó molesto.

"¡Qué bien! Primero me sermoneas y luego me insultas ¡ya iré corriendo a ayudarte!" Dijo con fastidio apretando un poco más el paso, pensando que así se podría deshacer de él. Loki la fulminó con la mirada "Eres un idiota."

Entonces sintió su mano agarrarla fuertemente de la muñeca haciéndola detener en seco y girarse. Loki miró su brazo atentamente por unos segundos y luego volvió a subir la mirada a su rostro. Rebecca estaba a punto de gritar, pero se contuvo.

"¿Sabe tu hermano que te infringes lesiones a ti misma?" Inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados. Pudo ver con claridad la expresión de horror de Rebecca y como se echó hacia atrás de inmediato. "Supongo que eso es un no."

"¡aléjate de mí!" Bramó apretando los puños.

"Cuidado. No querrás llamar mucho la atención ¿o si?"

"Dame una buena razón para no darte un puño ahora mismo." Demandó con los ojos encendidos en ira.

"Ninguno de los dos quiere que un pequeño secreto se escape y llegue a los oídos equivocados ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no…" dijo ella forzando una sonrisa. Loki iba a agregar otra cosa, cuando sintió un impacto contra su mejilla. Le tomó unos segundos para caer en cuenta que esa humana se había atrevido a tocarlo. Con una expresión indignada de dedico una de sus miradas más amargas, pero Rebecca solo sonrió en respuesta.

"Tú ganas." Expresó. El concepto que tenía esta mortal de ganar no podía ser el mismo que tenía él. Loki aun la fulminaba con la mirada, pero Rebecca parecía inmune, al menos hasta que lo tomó por la corbata del traje halándolo hacia ella. Entonces una expresión furiosa se hizo evidente en todo su rostro. "Voy a ayudarte porque soy una muy, muy buena persona y de verdad que quiero no verte _nunca_ más en mi vida. ¿Entendido?"

A medida que hablaba la cara de desconcierto de Loki se transformaba en una expresión divertida, casi sarcástica. Esta humana era de verdad peculiar, podía asegurar que la mayoría de los mortales no se comportaban como ella. Ya podría cobrarse el golpe en otra ocasión.

"Entendido." Contestó con una sonrisa astuta que solo hizo molestar más a Rebecca. Quien lo soltó de inmediato, rodando los ojos.

"¡Y mi nombre es Rebecca!" Dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice. "Si me vuelves a llamar mortal o criatura voy a darte otro golpe en la cara. ¿Está claro?"

"Como el agua, Rebecca..." Volvió a sonreírle, y esta vez Rebecca no pudo evitar que su imaginación jugara un poco con ella. Recordó la conversación con Beth y pensó en que este tipo Loki era bastante atractivo, más cuando sonreía así. Aunque aun no le quitaba lo molesto ni el hecho de que la estuviera chantajeando con uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Con tal de que desapareciera de una buena vez estaba dispuesta a someter su persona a cualquier comentario hasta que llegaran a donde él quería ir.

Tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces para ser capaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro.

"Bien..." Fue capaz de decir al fin, algo a gusto con que él aceptara sus términos. Entonces se giró sobre sus talones. "Vamos entonces, mi auto está por allá."

* * *

**Harlem, Sótano del edificio 282**

**290 West 113th Street – 12:30 PM**

La canción sonaba casi aceptable. Primera vez en mucho tiempo que un ensayo iba sin errores excesivamente grandes, u otra clase de complicaciones que no quería invocar en este momento.

Justin, su baterista, había salido de la estación de policía apenas ayer en la mañana. Después de pasar toda la noche en la celda, detenido hasta que su madre lo fue a sacar pagando la fianza. Los demás habían salido con suerte, Milo pensó. También se incluía a él, pues Rebecca era tan controladora que no soportaría no tenerlo bajo su vigilancia 24/7 incluyendo una celda en la estación. No, ella tenía que tenerlo bajo su mismo techo, saber donde estaba y qué hacía a cada momento. Justo como ahora, que a pesar de que le había dejado claro llegaría a la casa pasada las cinco, y que no almorzaría con ella hoy, no dejaba de llamarlo a su celular casi cada hora.

"¡ya, paren! ¡Paren!" exclamó Maurice el bajista. Todos detuvieron lo que hacían y lo miraron a la espera de que les diera una explicación de por qué había detenido el ensayo de esa manera tan abrupta.

"¿qué pasa?" inquirió Milo con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿es que acaso no se escuchan?" gruñó el chico. "¡Sonamos asqueroso!"

"Solo tenemos que practicar más." Defendió Milo de inmediato, mientras que los demás simplemente guardaban silencio. "Un día podremos..."

"¿Podremos qué, Hawkins?" Espetó Maurice con una mueca de disgusto. "¿Crees que una banda de medio pelo como la nuestra va a llegar a algún lado? ¡La última vez que tocamos en público nos abuchearon! ¡No duramos ni siquiera dos canciones!"

"¡Eso fue solo una vez! Nosotros podemos mejorar." Insistió. Maurice solo lo miró con desaprobación, lo que hizo que Milo se girara hacia los demás en busca de apoyo. "¿Por qué no dicen algo ustedes? ¡Díganle que se equivoca!"

"Tal vez... Tal vez Maurice tenga razón, Milo." Intervino Linda dudosa. "Tal vez no tenga sentido seguir con esto."

"¿Qué...?" Sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe imprevisto en el estómago. Apenas era capaz de articular bien las palabras.¡Sonamos asqueroso!"

"Solo tenemos que practicar más." Defendió Milo de inmediato, mientras que los demás simplemente guardaban silencio. "Un día podremos..."

"¿Podremos qué, Hawkins?" Espetó Maurice con una mueca de disgusto. "¿Crees que una banda de medio pelo como la nuestra va a llegar a algún lado? ¡La última vez que tocamos en público nos abuchearon! ¡No duramos ni siquiera dos canciones!"

"¡Eso fue solo una vez! Nosotros podemos mejorar." Insistió. Maurice solo lo miró con desaprobación, lo que hizo que Milo se girara hacia los demás en busca de apoyo. "¿Por qué no dicen algo ustedes? ¡Díganle que se equivoca!"

"Tal vez... Tal vez Maurice tenga razón, Milo." Intervino Linda dudosa. "Tal vez no tenga sentido seguir con esto."

"¿Qué...?" Sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe imprevisto en el estómago. Apenas era capaz de articular bien las palabras. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué hay de House of Blues?"

"Solo acéptalo, Hawkins. No vamos a llegar hasta allá." Maurice sentenció. "Es una pérdida de tiempo."

"¡¿Qué les pasa a todos?! ¿En serio piensan eso?" Milo miraba estupefacto a los demás, como si se tratara de una mala broma que no estaba dispuesto a creer.

"Lo sentimos, Milo" escuchó decir a Linda con algo más parecido a una frase vacía que a una disculpa.

Milo dejó salir un suspiro afectado y procedió a descolgar la guitarra de sus hombros para guardarla en el estuche. Procedió en silencio, sin decir una palabra más a los presentes. Tomó el escuche con la mano derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a la puerta. No escuchó a ninguno despedirse, ni tampoco quiso desperdiciar palabras en hacerlo él. En este momento no sabía si era capaz de controlar sus emociones, y lo mejor era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"Hey... Milo, espera." la voz de Linda pronto llegó hasta él, justo en el momento que tenía su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. "No te vayas así, por favor..."

"No quiero hablar ahora." Dijo apretando los puños, mientras mantenía su vista fija hacia al frente, a algún punto de la puerta de metal.

"Pensé que éramos amigos." recriminó ella con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos azules.

"¿en serio?" contestó con sarcasmo, haciendo una mueca de fastidio. "¡Yo también lo pensé!"

Linda lo miró dolida, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente corrió escaleras abajo gritándole que era un idiota. Él permaneció frente a la puerta un instante, sintiendo que le daría un puño a lo primero que se le cruzara en frente. Entonces la temperatura de la habitación bajó varios grados e cuestión de segundos, hasta el punto que podía ver su propio aliento. Frunció el entrecejo. Ya era hora de irse.

* * *

**Algún lugar entre 7th Ave. **

**& 42nd Street -1:15 PM**

"¡No, No, No!" Exclamó Rebecca dándole un golpe al manubrio del auto, haciendo sonar la bocina repetidas veces. "¡Argh, mierda! ¡Maldito embotellamiento!" Volvió a golpear el timón con la mano hecha un puño. "¡Esto es lo que odio de esta ciudad! ¡¿Por qué tienen que cerrar las vías por un estúpido evento peatonal?! ¡Aagh! ¡Tontos turistas! ¡Ahora Milo tampoco contesta su celular y este estúpido tráfico me va a atrasar todo el jodido día! ¡Argh!"

Después de que terminó de gritar enfurecida se dejó caer sobre su silla cruzándose de brazos y dejando salir un exhausto suspiro de frustración. Estaban atrapados en el auto hasta que las vías las abrieran nuevamente, y quién sabe cuándo sería eso. Cuando se giró hacia Loki, quien estaba en la silla del copiloto, notó la cara de desconcierto con la que la miraba.

"Lo siento... Eso fue extraño."Suspiró de nuevo, llevándose una mano a la frente. Loki puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su vista al frente. "Es que de verdad odio quedar estancada en el tráfico. Siento como si me estrangularan lentamente."

"¿Cuánto va a tardar?" Preguntó él mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

"A veces solo media hora, otras veces más de dos horas..."Contestó adoptando una posición recta en la silla. Loki no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a aquella prenda que su madre había llamado corbata y la desajustó un poco pues sentía que lo estaba ahogando. No tenía ningún problema esperando, con Thor como hermano y aquel ridículo favoritismo de Odin hacia cada idiotez que hacía le había enseñado a ser más bien paciente. Además, así mataría tiempo para posponer la idea de su madre de cortarle el cabello. Quizás ella lo hacía a propósito después de todo, como forma de darle una lección. Probablemente lo más inteligente que podría hacer era no hacer enfadarla, lo que significaba que tal vez había sido mala idea escapar así.

Tragó en seco, acomodándose de nuevo la corbata. Ahora estaba molestando mucho más. Culpó al material de ese traje.

Rebecca lo miraba de reojo. Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro minutos enteros de silencio y ella parecía la única que estaba incómoda al respecto. Loki simplemente miraba por la ventana del auto como si hubiera algo interesante allá a fuera, y se llevaba la mano a la corbata o a la frente de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio soltar un poco su corbata mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás un poco y los músculos se su mandíbula se tensaban, sintió que se le venía toda la sangre a las mejillas y apartó el rostro de inmediato. Ahora, este tipo era atractivo, cualquiera con buena visión se daría cuenta de ello. Tanto pensó en ello, que por un instante olvido que la había chantajeado hace un rato para que le sirviera de chofer y ahora estaban atrapados en un embotellamiento insufrible quien sabe hasta cuanto. ¡Se supone que ese era su día de relajamiento! ¡¿Por qué tenía que venir este tipo con su cara bonita y echarlo a perder completamente?! ¡Estúpido aristócrata! Maldijo para sus adentros.

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez. No tenía porqué estallar ahora contra él, no cuando estaban en ese espacio reducido. Ya podría darle otra bofetada cuando saliera del auto y decirle todo lo que pensaba acerca de su manipulación. Sí, y entonces sería divertido verlo gritar por el retrovisor de su auto cuando arrancara a toda velocidad y no lo viera nunca jamás en la vida.

Dejó salir una risita maligna para sí misma, aunque lo suficientemente alta para que Loki lo notara y la mirara de nuevo buscando alguna explicación. Rebecca se detuvo apenas sintió su ojos en ella y trató de retomar la seriedad. Contó tres segundos antes de escuchar la risa burlona de Loki siento suavemente acallada por el dorso de su mano.

"¡¿Qué?!" Se quejó aludida. Loki negó con la cabeza antes de voltearse hacia ella.

"¿Eres así de rara siempre?" Inquirió con una mirada escarnecida.

Rebecca frunció el entrecejo, dedicándoles un gesto de odio antes de levantar la barbilla, irritada.

"¡Yo no te estoy molestando! ¡¿Por qué tienes que abrir la boca?!" Espetó cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo dispongo de mis palabras como me venga en gana." Expresó con una ceja levantada.

"¡Te diría que te bajaras de mi auto pero es por ti que estamos atascados en este tráfico! ¡Gracias!"

"Ciertamente no soy yo quien está conduciendo esta carroza." Replicó frunciendo las cejas.

"¡Oh, Qué pena! ¿Querría el señor hacerme el honor de enseñarme a conducir?" Dijo con sarcasmo. Loki colocó los ojos en blanco.

"No tienes la más remota posibilidad, mortal." Bufó mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Recuerdo muy bien haberte dicho que no te dirigieras a mí así!" Recriminó.

"Claro, nuestro acuerdo." Dijo con un tono de falsa empatía.

"¡Yo lo llamaría más chantaje!" Replicó Rebecca. Loki esbozó una sonrisa astuta, que se burlaba de ella completamente sin tener que decir una palabra. Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco y regresó su vista al frente. "Ya sé por qué todavía vives con tu madre. No sé como tu ex-esposa pudo haberse casado contigo."

Apenas lo dijo se arrepintió de sus palabras. Ese no era asunto de ella, y por mucho que este tipo la estuviera cansando, no debió irse por ese lado. No, no... Eso era golpe bajo. Había roto una de sus reglas más importantes en un ataque de ira: no te metas en el pasado de las demás personas. Pero él había sido el primero en meterse con ella. Miró a Loki de reojo y no vió nunca expresión sobresaliente en su rostro, al contrario, miraba a través del vidrio con suma seriedad. ¿Estaría molesto?

"Tú sí que tienes una memoria fascinante." Dijo después de aquella pausa eterna en la que Rebecca dejó de respirar. "Si de verdad te interesa saber el porqué vivo con mi madre es porque no tengo más opciones."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso ella se quedó con el departamento y te echó?" Dijo sin pensar, no alcanzó a morderse la lengua, pero ahora que había entrado al tema, de verdad le daba curiosidad.

"No." Contestó ya irritado. Rebecca podía ver lo reluctante que estaba a hablar del tema. "Ella no me echó."

"¿Tú te fuiste? ¿Acaso te engaño con otro?"

"No tendremos esta conversación." Dijo cortante.

"Huh, ya veo. La herida sigue fresca." Se burló. Loki ni siquiera reparó en mirarla, lo que la hizo enojar de inmediato. "¡No puedo creer que estés molesto conmigo, ahora! ¡Así que esta bien si tu te metes conmigo, pero cuando soy yo la que te toma el pelo entonces está mal!" Loki no dijo nada, parecía que la estuviera ignorando a posta."¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?"

"Por desgracia." Suspiró mirando a Rebecca con una expresión de fastidio.

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?" Inquirió con seriedad. Loki levantó una ceja. "Porque yo creo en el odio a primera vista y es gracias a ti."

Loki no pudo contener una pequeña risa, volviendo su vista al frente.

"¿Existe razón?" Cuestionó de improviso.

"¿Para qué? ¿Odiarte?" Pregunto Rebecca con una sonrisa divertida. Loki negó con la cabeza.

"No me refería a eso."

"Oh..." Dijo levantando las cejas. Loki le estaba preguntando por sus cicatrices. Tomó un respiro profundo y se encogió de hombros. "No sé, fue hace mucho tiempo."

"Pienso que es justo que me cuentes la historia ya que te esforzaste tanto en hacerme hablar a mí."

"Bien..." Bufó con media sonrisa. Colocó ambas manos sobre el timón aunque no fueran a ningún lado aún. "Tenía dieciséis años, era lo suficientemente estúpida e insegura. Solo sentía que mis problemas eran el fin del mundo... Así que, bueno...No sé." Se encogió de hombros nuevamente, frotándose las manos. "Esa clase de cosas estúpidas y absurdas que haces cuando eres un adolescente disfuncional. Probar drogas, hacer grafitis, tener piercings y tatuajes... Todo eso."

Loki asintió. Ya había perdido el interés cuando ella comenzó a balbucear cosas que no entendía. Por su parte, Rebecca esperaba que él agregara otra cosa a la conversación, pero al parecer Loki no tenía la menor intención. Otro silencio incómodo. Genial, pensó rodando los ojos.

Miró hacia el techo un rato, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia al frente, a continuación dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos al manubrio del auto y finalmente se cruzó de brazos soltando un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

**Barnes & Noble Bookstores**

**5th Ave. 1:57 PM**

Frigga caminó hasta aquel establecimiento que había llamado su atención desde habían pasado frente a él en el auto. Parecía una biblioteca, no muy grande realmente comparada con la Biblioteca de los Nueve Reinos, solo dos pisos y las estanterías no llegaban al techo. Además, los libros al interior tenían precio entonces era más como un puesto de trueques o algo por el estilo. Pero si iban a pasar una temporada en Midgard, bien podía encontrar un pasatiempo interesante migdardiano en esa colección de conocimiento. Había pasado casi dos horas desde que Loki se había salido de su campo visual y andaba dando vueltas quien sabe por dónde en esa ciudad. Pero, por lo menos podía contar que estaría con aquella adorable, pero extrañamente torpe niña mortal que lo había rescatado. Ya lo había revisado, le daría un poco de espacio a su hijo, después de todo tenía que adaptarse. Estaría a salvo, seguramente.

Después de pasearse por la mitad del primer piso, divisó un cartel colgante que señalaba una sección llamada 'Padres & Familia'. No titubeó para dirigirse allí, ¿podría ser que los midgardianos tuvieran la crianza de los hijos como otra ciencia que debía ser estudiada? Eso era bastante interesante e inteligente, cuantos dolores de cabeza no se podrían haber ahorrado las familias reales si los conocimientos domésticos de sus antepasados estuvieran a su disposición.

Pasó la mirada por los títulos y de pronto uno llamó su atención por encima de todos. '_Hijos del Corazón: Guía útil para padres adoptivos.'_ Procedió a abrirlo y mirar su contenido, cuando sintió una presencia familiar justo a sus espaldas.

"¿qué estás haciendo aquí, cariño?" inquirió sin apartar la vista del libro.

"No debería sorprenderte." Replicó Odin acercándose a su esposa hasta quedar a su lado. Frigga dejó salir una risita ante el hecho de que estuviera usando un atuendo midgardiano. Increíblemente pasaba tan desapercibido como cualquier humano, aunque ella también debía darse un poco de crédito, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de lo cómodos que resultaban los pantalones.

"No me sorprende, me molesta." Respondió girándose hacia él. Odin dibujó una media sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja. "Hicimos un trato, y pienso que no deberías andar por aquí espiando mis acciones. En cambio, respeta mi palabra y honra nuestro acuerdo."

"No estoy espiando tus acciones, querida." Dijo dándole una ojeada a la estantería de libros. "Solo vine a cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien."

"Ah… y los guardias que trataron de detenerme de salida también se cercioraban de que estuviera bien ¿no?" inquirió con sarcasmo.

"¿Dónde está Loki?" preguntó ignorando el comentario de Frigga. "¿No debería estar junto a ti?"

"No voy a encerrar y encadenar a mi hijo como tú lo hiciste." Recriminó volviendo a ojear el libro en sus manos.

"Frigga, ya pasamos por esto. Tú sabes que Loki fue quien se lo buscó." Dijo casi en un tono autoritario.

"Claro, porque recibió todo tu apoyo." atacó con sarcasmo.

"Frigga..."

"¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de desalentarlo si estabas viendo que nuestro hijo colgaba del puente Bifröst al vacío mismo de Yggdrasil?!" Exclamó soltando el libro. Odin suspiró resignado mirando hacia otro lugar. "¿Por qué no esperaste a que estuviera de regreso en casa? ¡A salvo! ¡Antes de decirle lo decepcionado que estabas de él!"

"Entonces asumo que estás orgullosa del desastre que causo en Jotunheim y luego este planeta." Declaró severo.

"¡Pudiste haberlo evitado si tan solo le prestaras más atención!"

"¡Frigga, no tengo tiempo para discutir eso!" Dijo frunciendo las cejas. "Si me quedara sentado a lamentarme del pasado dime qué clase de rey sería."

"Querido... " Hizo levitar el libro del suelo hasta su mano y lo pegó a su pecho. "Una vez le dije a Loki que siempre había un propósito detrás de cada una de tus decisiones... Pero realmente es solo una excusa para no admitir que te equivocaste."

"Recuerdo que también cuestionaste mi decisión de exiliar a Thor, pero mira el bien que le hizo." Replicó. Frigga lo miró con reproche.

"Thor cambió porque se enamoró de la mortal Jane Foster, no porque hayas sido tú quien le enseño el camino." Odin soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

"Lo dices como si te olvidaras que Loki tuvo una esposa."

"Por el universo, Loki solo se casó con esa niña, Sigyn* para hacerte molestar. Porque sabía que tu habías acordado el matrimonio con Theoric mucho antes." dijo en tono de reprimenda, Odin bufó, sacando un libro de la estantería. "él no la quería realmente. Además, tu terminaste por anular ese matrimonio de cualquier manera, por lo que eso no cuenta."

"Querida, yo te amo pero lo único que haces últimamente es cuestionar mis decisiones." dijo volviendo a poner el libro en su lugar después de darle una mirada desinteresada.

"Es gracioso, porque pienso que es mutuo." dijo Frigga. Odin iba a agregar algo cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo por su esposa quien le mostraba una sección del libro que estaba sujetando. "Mira esto: primer mandamiento para los padres adoptivos: Haga lo que haga su hijo, es deber de usted impedir que la comunicación se interrumpa y la relación se rompa."

"¿qué se supone que es eso?" preguntó mirando a Frigga confundido.

"Los midgardianos parecen haber desarrollado una ciencia en torno a la crianza de sus hijos, es bastante interesante." dijo con un tono entusiasta. Odin parpadeó algo desconcertado. "Oh, mira este otro... Cuarto: Respete la autonomía y los límites de su hijo. No asuma que usted sabe por qué él se comporta como lo hace. Aunque su conducta no le agrade o no le parezca aceptable, _nunca_ desprecie a su hijo como persona."

Odin dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica ante la mirada poco indulgente de su esposa.

"Yo no lo he _despreciado_." se defendió indignado.

"El libro no dice nada acerca de encerrar a tu hijo en las mazmorras pero supongo que eso entra en el significado de desprecio que este libro otorga." dijo cerrándolo de un solo. "Conozco a mis hijos, mi rey, y también a ti te conozco muy bien. No es una verdad desconocida que tu mayor estima siempre iba hacia Thor."

"Thor es el heredero, por supuesto que no podía tratarlo igual que Loki, él debía estar listo para ser un rey sabio." Frigga dejó salir un suspiro cruzándose de brazos "Pero a los dos los quería de igual manera."

"Eso era lo que le decía a Loki cuando llegaba a mi regazo llorando porque no lo habías dejado ir de cacería como a Thor."

"¿estas diciendo que no soy un buen padre? ¡él hubiera muerto de no ser porque yo lo rescaté de Jotunheim!" exclamó llamando la atención de varios clientes de la librería. "¡yo le di una oportunidad!"

"¡No te refieras a él como si te debiera algo, cuando eras tú quien no le prestaba suficiente atención!" replicó frunciendo el entrecejo. "Hiciste un buen trabajo salvándolo pero fui yo la que apacigüé cada llanto y curé cada herida."

"¿realmente vamos a discutir esto aquí?" protestó exhausto. Frigga apretó los labios y asintió de manera comprensiva.

"Tienes razón, cielo. Es un sitio muy público." se llevó una mano a la cadera mientras sostenía en la otra el libro. Entonces, una idea la hizo dar un respingo. "en esta equina, al rededor hay una especie de... yo diría que es una taberna, en mi honor. Se llama Friday's******. Podemos ir y sentarnos a hablar con tranquilidad."

Odin la miró perplejo unos instantes. ¿Ir a una taberna midgardiana? ¿Qué clase de lugar podría ser? La última vez que estuvo en Midgard había sido en la batalla contra los gigantes de hielo, hace más de lo que los humanos podrían recordar, todo era tan diferente ahora, quizá no podía ser tan malo o deplorable como lo era en el pasado. Y Frigga se veía bastante convencida.

"Sí, creo que tenemos que hablarlo." Dijo al fin, después de considerarlo bastante, haciendo sonreír a Frigga quien enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia la caja con el libro en sus manos. "¿a dónde vas con eso?"

"Voy a comprarlo, nos hace falta. A los dos." declaró con una sonrisa astuta. Odin se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró resignado. Ahora sí que menos iba a lograr disuadir a Frigga de esta tontería.

* * *

*** Como todos sabrán ya Sigyn es la esposa de Loki en la mitología, y en el cómic, Loki la engaña haciendole creer a todos en la corte que es Theoric el verdadero prometido de Sigyn. la historia del comic dice que Sigyn no dejó que Odin rompiera el matrimonio y decidió quedarse junto a su nuevo esposo 'traidor de Asgard' por eso es que se le llama la diosa de la fidelidad... pero pues, como es un Fanfic, quize darle otro giro, en el cual Odin sí declaró ese matrimonio como inválido al final. Las que sean fans de Sigyn no me odieen por favor XD**

**** Friday's es una cadena de restaurantes real, y lo que quiere decir Frigga con eso de 'en mi honor' es porque Friday viene del ingles antiguo  
_"Frīġedæġ"_ que se supone que significa el 'día de Frigg' o de Frigga como se conocer normalmente. Además, su traducción al español Viernes es por la diosa Venus que se cree es la contraparte romana de Frigga. **

**P.D. El libro que toma Frigga también es un libro real que encontré en internet y me pareció perfecto. XD**

**Gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews! :D**


End file.
